Takdir Cinta
by Ela JungShim
Summary: "Yang Mulia Raja, anda akan mendapatkan ngeran Mahkota yang akan membuat negara Silla berjaya dan semakin besar.Tapi ingatlah,itu semua hanya akan terjadi jika Pangeran Mahkota bisa menemukan Permaisuri yang sanggup mendampinginya memimpin negara." HOMIN(Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin) FanFiction Joseon Era! HOMINSHIPPER, tunjukkan diri kalian, Elite Minority! Chap LIMA UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **Joseon, 1786**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu awan tipis berarak lembut membuntuti sang mentari. Sedikit menutupi keangkuhan sinar sang mentari demi memberi kesejukan pada seluruh penduduk Dinasti Joseon. Sang angin pun mendukung sang awan dengan bergerak lembut memberikan semilir pergerakan udara.

Cuaca yang sempurna.

Terutama bagi sang tabib istana yang kini tengah menjalankan tugas penting yang akan menentukan nasib kerajaan Silla.

Di samping sang tabib, ada seorang tua yang fokus membaca pergerakan bintang pemberi petunjuk yang selama ini memberi kekuatan padanya.

" _Wangjeonha_ (Yang Mulia Raja), sebentar lagi anda akan mendapatkan seorang penerus. _Wangseja_ (Pangeran Mahkota) yang akan meneruskan perjuangan anda, dan akan membuat negara Silla berjaya dan semakin besar."

Dan benar saja, setelah seorang tua itu selesai berucap, dengan satu dorongan kuat terdengarlah suara teriakan melengking seorang bayi lelaki penerus darah kerajaan.

"Tapi ingatlah _Wangjeonha_ , Itu semua hanya akan terjadi jika sang _Wangseja_ bisa menemukan _Wangbi_ (Permaisuri) yang tepat, yang sanggup mendampinginya memimpin negara."

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Author** **Ela_JungShim** **presents**

 **An Alternate Universe FAN-FICTION**

 **"Takdir Cinta"**

 **Pairing** **: HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)**

 **Rate** **: T**

 **Length** **: 1 of ?**

 **Desclaimer** **: They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi. Yang Ela punya hanya plot fanfic, ide gila dan cinta buat TVXQ!**

 **Warn** **: TYPO's!**

 **This is** **HOMIN** **Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah** **HOMIN** **. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini. Simple.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHOMINOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **10 tahun kemudian.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seluruh penghuni istana dan penduduk Silla bergembira. Berpesta pora di hari itu. Dua Februari di tahun ke sembilan puluh enam ini menandakan usia kedewasaan bagi satu orang dalam keluarga istana. Usia dimana akhirnya sang putra dari Raja dan Permaisuri diberikan status resmi sebagai Pangeran Mahkota—penerus dari sang Raja yang sekarang.

Tahun dimana ia bukan lagi dianggap anak kecil yang sedang belajar, namun sudah masuk ke tahap berlatih. Berlatih menerapkan segala ajaran yang sudah ia dapatkan semenjak balita untuk mulai mempersiapkan diri dalam mengambil alih tahta kerajaan suatu hari nanti.

Dalam hari itu, sang Raja dan Permaisuri, beserta para selir, bangsawan, panglima dan cendekiawan negara turun ke alun-alun kota bersama sang Pangeran Mahkota. Membuat pesta bersama-sama dengan rakyat mereka. Mengenalkan calon raja mereka suatu hari nanti, juga mengenalkan rakyat yang suatu saat akan dipimpin oleh Putra Mahkota.

Perhelatan yang sudah direncanakan jauh-jauh hari itu di mulai dari upacara resmi di pagi hari. Upacara yang diadakan di alun-alun istana megah Silla. Upacara pengangkatan sang pangeran menjadi Putra Mahkota. Setelahnya, dilanjutkan dengan arak-arakan Raja, Permaisuri dan Pangeran Mahkota dari istana hingga ke alun-alun kota, untuk memulai pesta rakyat.

Di hari itu semua warga bisa bertemu dan menyampaikan langsung ucapan selamat mereka pada keluarga kerajaan. Dan disamping itu, makanan dan minuman yang di sajikan oleh tenda-tenda dari istana itu disiapkan dan diberikan gratis bagi semua penduduk Silla yang hari itu datang ke alun-alun kota untuk mengikuti pesta rakyat. Semua musisi, sastrawan dan penghibur berlomba-lomba menunjukkan bakatnya untuk memeriahkan acara ulangtahun dan pengangkatan Pangeran Mahkota. Bahkan demi acara ini, kerajaan sampai mengundang seorang penari wanita yang namanya sudah tersohor di seantero negara Silla.

Seorang wanita berdarah bangsawan dari keturunan musisi kerajaan yang memiliki bakat menari yang sangat mengagumkan. Di perebutkan banyak lelaki disaat belia, sampai akhirnya jatuh ke pelukan seorang bangsawan pemimpin provinsi Hanyang, dan berhenti dari profesinya sebagai penari. Namun demi perhelatan besar ini, penari wanita tersebut bersedia datang ke Ibukota untuk menampilkan kemahirannya.

Matahari mulai masuk ke peraduannya ketika pesta rakyat itu tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Penari wanita bertubuh tinggi semampai itu berjalan dengan anggun ke depan keluarga kerajaan. Namun anehnya, ia tidak sendiri. Ada seorang anak perempuan kecil mengekor di belakangnya sambil membawa alat musik _Sanjo_ _Gayageum_ (kecapi dengan dua belas senar petik) yang tingginya setara dengan anak tersebut.

" _Wangjeonha_ , _Wangbi_ , _Wangseja_ , perkenankan hamba untuk mempersembahkan musik dan tarian bagi Yang Mulia dan seluruh rakyat Silla. Semoga Silla selalu berjaya." ucap wanita tersebut seraya menghormat.

"Shim Yeonmi, sungguh kebahagiaan bagiku untuk bisa melihatmu menari lagi untuk kami." ucap sang Raja.

"Benar Yeonmi-ah, sudah terlalu lama semenjak tak ada lagi tarian indahmu menghiasi istana. Dan, siapa putri kecil dibelakangmu itu?" lanjut sang Permaisuri yang dulunya merupakan teman sepermainan penari wanita tersebut.

" _Wangjeonha_ dan _Wangbi_ terlalu menilai tinggi hamba." sahut sang penari wanita yang elok dan bersahaja itu. "Dan hamba ingin memperkenalkan putri hamba, Shim Jangmi."

Seolah mengerti isyarat sang ibu, perempuan kecil itu meletakkan alat musik _Sanjo Gayageum-_ nya ke lantai dan memberikan penghormatan resmi. "Perkenalkan _Wangjeonha_ , _Wangbi_ dan _Wangseja_ , nama hamba Shim Jangmi. Putri dari keluarga bangsawan Shim dari provinsi Hanyang." ucap anak perempuan itu dengan aksen kekanakannya yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Apalagi mata bulat penuh anak itu menatap dengan pancaran polos kekanakan yang semakin membuatnya terlihat imut dan menggemaskan. "Hamba mengucapkan Selamat Ulang Tahun dan Selamat untuk pengangkatan _Wangseja_ hari ini. Semoga negara Silla semakin berjaya."

"Yeonmi-ah, terlalu banyak hal yang terlewat olehku. Setelah ini ikutlah bersama kami menginap di istana untuk beberapa waktu. Anda setuju dengan ucapan hamba kan, _Jeonha_?" ucap sang Permaisuri yang secara implisit meminta persetujuan sang Raja.

"Benar sekali Shim Yeonmi, menginaplah barang sebulan di istana. _Wangbi_ pasti senang bisa bertemu temannya lagi. Dan _Wangseja_ bisa mendapat teman baru." setuju sang Raja yang tersenyum pada anak perempuan nan manis itu.

"Jika itu titah _Wangjeonha_ , hamba dan putri hamba pasti memenuhinya dengan senang hati. Lalu, tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, hamba akan mempersiapkan diri untuk menyajikan tarian hamba untuk keluarga kerajaan dan seluruh warga Silla. Hidup Silla!"

Sorakan penuh semangat menyambut seruan penghormatan bagi kerajaan Silla. Dan dengan itu, anak perempuan kecil itu mengambil kembali _Sanjo_ _Gayageum_ -nya, dan mengambil posisi di sebelah pada pemusik kerajaan.

"Tuan-tuan pemusik sekalian, bisakah untuk penampilanku ini, tuan-tuan sekalian mau beristirahat dan membiarkan cukup putriku saja yang mengiringi?" ucap sang penari wanita dengan nada suaranya yang lembut dan bersahaja.

Dengan menulikan diri akan gumaman protes dan rasa tak percaya, anak perempuan kecil itu mulai mengambil posisi didepan kecapinya. Jemari kecil namun lentik itu mulai memetik senar kecapi, dan melantunkan musik yang luar biasa dengan gerakan-gerakan cepat nan lincahnya.

Hening menerpa.

Dan hening itu semakin memperjelas ketika sepasang bibir tipis berwarna merah sakura itu itu mulai melantunkan nyanyian khusus pengiring tarian yang akan di sajikan sang Ibu.

Bait pertama selesai, dan Shim Yeonmi, dengan memakai kostum _Gwanbok_ (hanbok yang serupa milik sang Permaisuri) yang sudah dilengkapi selendang panjang di kedua tangan, mulai mengehentakkan kakinya. Memulai tarian _Taepyeongmu_ —tari perdamaian agung untuk kerajaan Silla.

Puluhan orang yang mengikuti pesta rakyat tersebut tediam.

Terpukau.

Terpana oleh kombinasi dari musik istimewa yang hanya terbentuk dari petikan dua belas senar _Sanjo Gayageum_ , di iringi oleh suara merdu yang begitu jelas dan kuat dengan aksen kekanakannya yang unik, di lengkapi oleh lenggokan gemulai, putaran tajam dan kelebatan lembut selendang _gwangbok_ dari tarian _Taepyeongmu_ yang begitu sempurna.

Pertunjukan luar biasa yang benar-benar begitu luar biasanya dengan hanya dua orang pelaku.

Tepuk tangan yang begitu meriah dan menggema di alun-alun kota serta dengung pujian menemani berhentinya pertunjukkan spektakuler duo wanita dari keluarga bangsawan Shim tersebut. Menutupi tatapan terpesona yang terlihat begitu jelas dalam sepasang mata tajam sang _Wangseja_ yang baru kali itu mengerti benar keindahan dari alunan sebuah musik dan suara merdu anak perempuan berparas manis menggemaskan yang membuat jantungnya terpompa semangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Wangseja_ , Yunho- _wangseja_ , anda dimana?"

Anak lelaki kecil yang namanya diserukan oleh pengurus istana itu terkikik geli dari tempat persembunyiannya.

 _'Aku berhasil melarikan diri!'_ , bocah tersebut berseru dengan semangat dalam hatinya. _'Sekarang waktunya menyelinap ke paviliun tamu bangsawan Shim!'_

Dengan langkah cepatnya yang sudah mengerti benar seluk-beluk istana, Putra Mahkota negara Silla itu mengendap-endap melewati para penjaga istana menuju paviliun tamu.

Namun belum sampai ia ke paviliun tamu, langkahnya terhenti karena samar-samar ia mendengar suara petikan senar _Sanjo_ _Gayageum_ dari taman kecil di dekat paviliun tamu.

" _Ribuan bunga yang memancarkan cahaya di istana_

 _Bunga merah begitu cantik, seakan bunga kuning menjadi iri"_

Suara nyanyian pengiring lagu _Gainjeonmokdan_ (Tarian Bunga Peoni) itu langsung membuatnya berbelok ke arah taman tersebut.

Pemilik dari suara nyanyian itulah yang membuatnya ingin datang ke paviliun tamu bangsawan Shim.

Dan benar saja, begitu Yunho sampai, ia bisa melihat anak perempuan kecil tengah duduk bersila di bawah rindangnya pohon di taman istana, memainkan dua belas senar kecapi sambil bernyanyi merdu dengan mata terpejam.

Elok.

Dan begitu indah.

Tak ingin mengganggu, Yunho sebisa mungkin berjalan kesana tanpa menimbulkan suara.

 _"...Kupu-kupu terbang di antara kuntum bunga yang harum."_

Bait terakhir lagu itu selesai, dan Yunho langsung bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Bagus sekali! Sungguh luar biasa!" puji Yunho.

Anak perempuan kecil itu tersentak ketika suara tepukan tangan itu datang. Ia langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan panik menyapanya.

Putra Mahkota!

Anak itu cepat-cepat berdiri dan memberi salam hormat seperti yang sudah diajarkan Ibundanya. "Sa-salam _Wangseja_!"

"Hei, tidak usah kaku begitu." ucap Yunho yang berjongkok di depan anak perempuan itu.

Dengan wajah penuh rasa penasaran, ia menatap anak didepannya dengan lekat. Setiap jengkal bagian diri Shim Jangmi ia perhatikan lamat-lamat—membuat sang empunya tubuh menjadi kikuk dan salah tingkah.

Ditatap dan diperhatikan dengan sebegitu lekat oleh Putra Mahkota—calon pemimpin Silla dimasa depan, siapa yang tidak akan jadi salah tingkah?

Dan senyuman puas yang akhirnya muncul di wajah Putra Mahkota itu tiba-tiba membuat perasaan tak enak menyelami hati Shim Jangmi.

"Aku suka. Mau menjadi permaisuriku suatu hari nanti? Mau menikah denganku?"

Shim Jangmi, anak perempuan kecil itu menatap tak percaya pada Putra Mahkota di hadapannya. Mata bulat itu jadi semakin terlihat bulat lucu karena terbelalak kaget. Bibir tipis dengan tonjolan kecil yang imut di bagian tengahnya itu megap-megap tanpa ada kata terucap.

"T-ta-tapi hamba ini laki-laki!" Shim Jangmi melontarkan alasan itu tanpa otaknya memerintahkan. Baru setelah ia menelaah kata-katanya, wajah manis itu langsung menjadi pucat pasi. "Ma-maafkan hamba! To-tolong lupakan ucapan hamba barusan!" panik Shim Jangmi dengan kedua tangan yang bergerak-gerak tak jelas karena panik.

 _'Aduuuhh... bagaimana ini... Abeoji dan Eommonim pasti akan marah padaku TT_TT '_

"Ha-hamba mohon lupakan ucapan hamba barusan, _Wangseja_!" pintanya memelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

Nah, segini dulu ya~

Annyeong HMS-ku tertjintah~! Jeng-jeng-jeng~! Ela datang lagi...dan bawa fanfic HoMin yang baru~ /digetok rame-rame/

Bukannya Ela tak ingat hutang, tapi habis liat drama korea yang jaman Joseon, Ela tiba-tiba jadi tertantang bikin fanfc HoMin Joseon era. Padahal suwer terkewer kewer, Ela tadinya nggak berani bikin fanfic Joseon era cz Ela bener-bener blank soal KorSel jaman dulu. Maka dari itu, Ela minta pendapat reader semua, ini fanfic aneh nggak? Apa kurang terasa era Joseon-nya? Atau mending ini fanfic di delete aja karena aneh?

Mohon pendapat dari kalian semuanya ya...

Trus nih ya, Ela lagi sedih TT_TT

Abang Yunho yang gantengnya naudzubillah udah lama hilang dari peredaran(iyelah, dia lagi WaMil!), dan Changminku yang manis ngegemesin itu sekarang kliatan kurang bergairah(?) TT_TT Kapan WaMil mereka berakhir dan Ela bisa lihat lagi mereka berdua saling flirt dengan gak tau malunya? T^T

Mana pas mereka WaMil kan niatnya nabung...tapi malah banyak sekali godaannya T^T DVD We Are T ~second memories~ yang isinya lovey-doveynya HoMin, goodies-goodies dari japan-korea yg harganya masyaAllah, dan photobook stay season 2 T^T ADA YANG MAU GRATISIN ELA NGGAK? /ditembak mati/

Sudah, sudah, Ela malah ngelantur. Yang penting, jangan lupa kasih pendapat soal fanfic ini di review yaaa. Karena review kalian adalah bayaran bagi penulis gajelas macam Ela ini. Dan yg mau temenan ama Ela, bisa di facebook Ela JungShim, atau di twitter ela_jungshim

Last, Salam HoMinShipper HardCore – Ela_JungShim


	2. Chapter 2

.

"T-ta-tapi hamba ini laki-laki!" Shim Jangmi melontarkan alasan itu tanpa otaknya memerintahkan. Baru setelah ia menelaah kata-katanya, wajah manis itu langsung menjadi pucat pasi. "Ma-maafkan hamba! To-tolong lupakan ucapan hamba barusan!" panik Shim Jangmi dengan kedua tangan yang bergerak-gerak tak jelas karena panik.

 _'Aduuuhh... bagaimana ini... Abeoji dan Eommonim pasti akan marah padaku TT_TT '_

"Ha-hamba mohon lupakan ucapan hamba barusan, _Wangseja_!" pintanya memelas.

.

.

 **.**

 **Author** **Ela_JungShim** **presents**

 **An Alternate Universe FAN-FICTION**

 **"Takdir Cinta"**

 **Pairing** **: HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)**

 **Rate** **: T**

 **Length** **: 2 of ?**

 **Desclaimer** **: They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi. Yang Ela punya hanya plot fanfic, ide gila dan cinta buat TVXQ!**

 **Warn** **: TYPO's!**

 **This is** **HOMIN** **Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah** **HOMIN** **. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini. Simple.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHOMINOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hmm? Jadi, kau ini _namja_? Sama sepertiku?" tanya Yunho yang langsung di sahuti dengan gelengan kuat dari bocah berpenampilan layaknya seorang gadis kecil itu.

"Sh-Shim Jangmi _nan yeoja_ , _Wangseja_ T^T " ucap Jangmi dengan wajah panik dan ingin menangis. Sepasang mata bulat menggemaskan itu menatap nyalang ke sekitar mereka. Berharap tak ada eksistensi lain yang mendengar perkataannya tadi.

Yunho, yang jujur saja tadinya shock—karena _yeah_ , cinta monyet pertamanya itu ternyata seorang laki-laki juga sepertinya!—kini malah ingin tertawa melihat betapa panik anak lelaki/perempuan di depannya ini. Dan saat melihat sepasang mata bulat itu mulai berkaca-kaca, entah kenapa ada sesuatu di dalam hatinya yang merasa begitu puas dan senang. Membuatnya jadi semakin ingin mengerjai anak di depannya ini.

Memasang wajah kaku dan seriusnya, Yunho berkata dengan suara yang agak dibesar-besarkan. "Jangan berbohong padaku!" ucapnya tegas yang langsung disambut dengan sentakan kaget ditubuh Jangmi. "Berani-beraninya kau berbohong pada calon penerus tahta kerajaan! Sungguh lancang!"

Jangmi menatap ngeri pada sosok anak lelaki di depannya. Yang ia tahu, pangeran mahkota itu berusia sepuluh tahun. Hanya berselisih dua tahun dengan usinya. Namun saat pangeran mahkota tersebut marah, aura panas dan sesak seolah menyelubungi sang pangeran mahkota. Wajah yang tampan itu menjadi kaku dengan raut murka begitu kentara. Dan saat amarah itu ditujukan padanya…. mengerikan sekali TT~~~TT

 _'Eomonim… abeoji…. Jangmi takuuuttt T^T '_

"Ma-maafkan hamba, _Wangseja_! Ha-hamba tidak—"

"Apa kau masih berani untuk memberi alasan untuk menutupi kebohonganmu ini? Benar-benar lancang! Kau harus dihukum!"

Tubuh kecil Jangmi mulai bergetar. Rasa bersalah dan rasa takut karena ia sudah membocorkan hal yang seharusnya menjadi rahasia di depan putra mahkota negri ini membuatnya kalut dan kacau. Apalagi kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan putra mahkota….

"A-ampun _Wangseja_ … Ma-maafkan ha-hamb—hiks… huwweeeeee TT_TT "

Yunho menyeringai senang melihat anak di depannya ini mulai meneteskan air matanya. Wajah manisnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan sepasang bola mata yang tak henti mengalirkan air mata. Pipinya yang basah dan diusap kasar oleh dua kepalan tangan kecil Jangmi itu membuat sesuatu di dalam hati Yunho menghangat. Ia benar-benar merasakan kesenangan karena bisa membuat anak di depannya ini menangis!

 **Dan hanya dirinya saja yang boleh membuat anak ini menangis!**

Dengan tekad yang terpatri dalam hatinya, Yunho membuka kedua lengannya. Membawa Jangmi yang masih terus menangis sesenggukan itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Changmin mendongak saat merasakan ada yang memeluknya. "..hiks… _Wa-wangseja_ —hiks.."

Tatapan dari sepasang mata bulat yang basah itu sebenarnya ingin membuat Yunho terus mengusili Jangmi. Terus membuatnya terlihat begitu imut dan menggemaskan dengan mata basahnya.

Tapi tidak. Jika ia membiarkan Jangmi takut dan terus menangis karena ulahnya, bisa-bisa kedepannya Jangmi akan menjauh darinya. Karena itu, meski harus melawan keinginannya untuk membuat Jangmi terus menangis, ia harus bersikap baik dan ramah sekarang.

"Sudah, sudah… melihatmu menangis begini aku jadi tak tega.." Yunho menepuk-nepuk kepala Jangmi. "Untuk kali ini kau kumaafkan dan tak akan kuhukum."

"..be-benarkah itu _Wangseja_?" tanya Jangmi penuh pengharapan.

Menyembunyikan seringaiannya, Yunho berusaha tersenyum seramah dan setulus mungkin. "Tentu saja. Seorang _Wangseja_ tak akan menarik kata-katanya sendiri." Yunho terdiam sambil menatap anak yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu dengan penuh pertimbangan. "Atau kau sebenarnya ingin dihukum?"

Jangmi cepat menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Te-terima kasih banyak atas kebaikan dan kemuliaan hati _Wangseja_!" ucap Jangmi cepat.

"Eits, tapi aku maafkan dengan dua syarat." Yunho berkata cepat. Berusaha mengambil keuntungan dari situasi saat ini.

"D-dua syarat, _Wangseja_?"

"Benar sekali. Dua syarat harus kau penuhi, atau kau tak akan kumaafkan dan harus bersiap menerima hukuman." ancam Yunho—yang langsung ingin tertawa saat melihat wajah manis Jangmi kembali merona pucat.

"B-baiklah, _Wangseja_. Ta-tapi jangan beri Jangmi syarat yang berat…"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Syarat pertama, jelaskan padaku kenapa anak laki-laki sepertimu berpenampilan seperti seorang perempuan, dan juga diperkenalkan sebagai anak perempuan."

Jangmi tersentak mendengar persyaratan yang diberikan sang pangeran mahkota. "T-tapi _Wangseja_..."

"Kau tak mau menjawabnya? Atau mungkin sebenarnya ada persekongkolan tersembunyi dari keluarga bangsawan Shim? Berencana menggunakan anak lelakinya yang menyamar sebagai perempuan untuk melakukan tindak kejahatan tersembunyi? Seperti menggulingkan kerajaan contohnya?"

Jangmi langsung menggeleng panik mendengar tuduhan yang di keluarkan oleh pangeran mahkota. "Ti-tidak _Wangseja_! Keluarga Shim patuh dan taat sepenuhnya pada keluarga kerajaan! Sungguh!"

"Lalu? Apa alasan dibalik ini?" tanya sang pangeran mahkota sambil menunjuk penampilan Jangmi dari atas sampai bawah.

"I-ini karena….."

 _'….maafkan Jangmi... eomonim, abeoji..'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hmm… jadi begitu…" ucap Yunho setelah mendengar penuturan dari bibir anak laki-laki di depannya itu. Ia duduk bersila di atas rumput taman, Jangmi duduk didepannya, dengan _Sanjo Gayageum_ milik Jangmi disamping keduanya. "Dan kau sama sekali tak keberatan?"

Jangmi menggeleng pelan. "Ini… adalah kewajiban yang harus hamba pikul." Anak lelaki berpenampilan perempuan itu menatap sang pangeran mahkota dengan tatapan serius yang sarat akan permohonan. " _Wangseja_ sudah mengetahui hal ini. Hamba mohon dengan sangat agar _Wangseja_ tidak membocorkan hal ini kepada siapapun."

"Karena ini bukan hal yang membahayakan kerajaan, aku tak akan membocorkan rahasia keluarga bangsawan Shim ini." ucap Yunho yang langsung disambut dengan hembusan nafas penuh syukur dari anak perempuan jadi-jadian itu.

"Terima kasih banyak atas kemuliaan hati _Wangseja_."

"Jadi, sebenarnya nama aslimu itu siapa?"

"Nama lahir hamba adalah pemberian dari _abeoji_. Shim Changmin."

"Chang-min," eja Yunho. Merasa senang saat nama itu meluncur diantara lidahnya. Yunho meraih dagu Changmin. Mendongakkannya hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah manis Changmin. " **'Chang'** yang berarti indah/cantik. Disandingkan dengan **'Min'** yang berarti batu berlian yang berharga. **'Berlian indah yang berharga'** , sungguh nama yang sangat sesuai."

Wajah Changmin langsung menghangat.

Bersemu merah muda.

Rasanya sungguh malu sekali. Pangeran mahkota menyebut nama aslinya. Mengungkapkan arti namanya. Dan mengatakan kalau nama itu bergitu sesuai untuknya…. dengan wajah yang tersenyum lembut. Dengan sepasang mata yang menatapnya begitu dalam dan penuh makna.

Membuat jantungnya entah mengapa tiba-tiba berdegup kencang.

"… _Wang-wangseja_ , bo-bolehkah hamba bersembunyi? Rasanya hamba malu sekali ~ "lirih Changmin sambil memejamkan mata erat-erat.

"Hahahahahahahaaaa... kau lucu dan manis sekali. Tapi kau harus berjanji, jangan pernah bersembunyi dariku, _arraseo_?"

Changmin mengangguk kecil karena tangan pangeran mahkota itu masih memegangi dagunya. Namun ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri karena bagaimanapun juga, perasaan malu itu belum bisa pergi darinya.

Melihat wajah Changmin tersaji dihadapannya, bersemu merah, mata terpejam, bibir menggoda, Yunho akhirnya menuruti impuls tubuhnya. Mencondongkan wajah, Yunho menghujani setiap jengkal wajah Changmin dengan kecupan-kecupan gemasnya. Dahi, kedua mata, hidung, kedua belah pipi yang merona, dan juga bibir merah merekah itu. Berakhir dengan akhirnya menarik tubuh kurus Changmin ke dalam peluknya.

" _Wang-wangseja_ …?" panggil Changmin lirih dengan benak yang dipenuhi kebingungan tak terhingga.

"Kau sungguh sangat menggemaskan! Aku jadi semakin tak mau melepasmu."

"T-t-tapi hamba seorang _namja_ …."

"Syarat kedua yang kuajukan. Changmin, kau harus menjadi seorang _yeoja_ yang anggun dan berbakat, hingga tak akan ada seorangpun yang akan protes jika aku menikahimu dan mengambilmu sebagai permaisuriku nanti."

Changmin menatap tak percaya pada putra mahkota di hadapannya ini. ' _Wangseja_ … benar-benar masih berniat untuk menikahinya?'

"T-tapi _Wangseja_ , hamba ini _namja_. _Wangseja_ juga _namja_. Tidak mungkin…."

"Aku tak peduli. Semuanya akan jadi mungkin untukku, yang penting Jangmi harus menjadi _yeoja_ yang pantas menjadi seorang permaisuri."

Bagaimana mungkin semuanya akan jadi mungkin? Menurut yang Changmin tahu, menikah itu dilakukan oleh satu _namja_ dan satu _yeoja_. Meskipun Jangmi itu _yeoja_ , tapi kan sebenarnya Jangmi itu Changmin. Bukan _yeoja_ tulen, karena aslinya seorang _namja_.

"T-tapi _Wangseja_ …"

"Cukup. Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau harus menurutiku." ucap Yunho dengan ketegasan yang pantas sebagai seorang calon pemimpin negeri Silla di masa depan.

"B-baik _Wangseja_." ucap Changmin refleks.

"Bagus. Sekarang ayo petikkan aku kecapimu, dan bernyanyilah untukku."

"B-baik, _Wangseja_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangmi, besok kita akan langsung pulang ke Hannyang. Mulailah berkemas."

"E-eh? Baik _Eomonim_. Tapi kalau boleh, Jangmi ingin tahu kenapa kita pulang cepat-cepat. Bukankah kemarin _Wangjeonha_ dan _Wangbi_ menyuruh kita tinggal disini selama satu bulan?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

Yeonmi menatap anak sulungnya itu dengan tatapan yang aneh. Menyelidik dan curiga.

"Jangmi, apakah kau bertemu dengan _Wangseja_?"

 **Degg!**

 _'Ap-apakah eomonimnya tahu kalau… tidak!_ Wangseja _sudah berjanji padaku...'_

Melihat wajah kaget dan panik dari anaknya itu, Yeonmi menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Barusan saja, sewaktu _eomonim_ diminta berkunjung ke paviliun _Wangbi_ , ada _Wangseja_ juga disana. Saat kami sedang bercakap-cakap, _Wangseja_ tiba-tiba berkata kalau beliau menyukaimu. Benar-benar menyukaimu setelah mengenalmu. _Wangseja_ meminta ijinku untuk nantinya ingin menyandingmu sebagai istri."

Changmin…. tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Disatu sisi, ia begitu terkejut dan tak percaya kalau pangeran mahkota benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Disisi lain, ia mengerti benar kekhawatiran Ibundanya. Kalau pangeran mahkota serius dengan keinginannya mempersunting dirinya…. bukankah ini namanya mengundang masalah?

Tapi… dari sisi keegoisan dalam hatinya, ada sepercik rasa senang saat ibunya berkata kalau putra mahkota menyukainya. Rasa yang hadir tanpa ia mengerti kenapa.

" _Wangseja_ itu adalah orang yang nantinya akan menjadi _Wangjeonha_. Raja sekaligus pemimpin mutlak dari negri Silla ini. Istri yang ia ambil nantinya akan menjadi _Wangbi_. Dan seorang _Wangbi_ haruslah seorang _yeoja_ sejati. Yang bisa memberi anak untuk meneruskan garis keturunan keluarga kerajaan."

Satu perkataan dari Ibundanya itu benar-benar memberi luka tajam di dalam hatinya. Sekaligus menampar keras kesadaran Changmin.

"Karena itu kita hars secepatnya pulang ke Hannyang. Pergi jauh dari ibukota dan tak pernah kembali kesini lagi agar _Wangseja_ bisa melupakanmu sepenuhnya. Apa kau mengerti, Jangmi?"

Changmin mengangguk pelan. "Jangmi mengerti, _eomonim_." ucapnya lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus. Jadi sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu, dan minta tolong pada dayang untuk membantumu berkemas. Besok kita akan pulang pagi-pagi sekali. _Eomonim_ sudah menyiapkan surat permohonan maaf karena pulang tanpa pamit."

 _'Yunho-_ wangseja _….. selamat tinggal…'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***7 tahun kemudian***

 **Provinsi Hannyang.**

Di sebuah ruangan besar yang berisikan banyak anak-anak perempuan kecil berkumpul, suara musik yang dilagukan oleh para pemusik mulai mengalun.

Disana, di tengah-tengah ruangan, nampaklah sesosok _yeoja_ bertubuh tinggi semampai. Memakai sebuah _hanbok_ diikat dengan sabuk, dengan selendang di tangan. Bertahtakan sebuah topi yang biasa dipakai oleh prajurit istana, dan berselampirkan mantel. Dua buah pedang tajam tergeletak manis di samping kaki sang _yeoja_ —yang mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti ritme musik.

Gerakan-gerakan lemah gemulai disajikan dengan begitu apiknya. Senyuman lembut dan manis semakin mempertegas betapa indah tarian yang tengah disajikan. Kaki-kaki sang penari wanita dengan lihai bergerak berputar, tanpa mengenai pedang tajam berkilat yang tergeletak.

Musik yang lembut dan mendayu mulai berubah. Selendang yang tersanding indah ditangan hilanglah sudah. Dengan gerakan yang rumit, mantel di ikat ke belakang tubuh. Berdiri, membungkuk, dan akhirnya berlutut.

Musik berhenti.

Semua yang disana menahan nafas.

Tarikan nafas pertama. Tarikan nafas kedua. Tarikan nafas ketiga—gagang pedang disambar dengan begitu cepat. Diiringi musik perang yang menggetarkan jiwa, sang penari wanita mulai memainkan kedua pedang ditangan. Senyuman angkuh, percaya diri dan penuh tekad menggantikan kelembutan yang tadi menguar.

Gerakan lincah dan kuat menyabetkan pedang ke arah musuh tak kasat mata. Menarik kembali sang pedang untuk kemudian menyerang dengan pedang yang satunya. Berputar, melompat, melengak-lenggokkan kedua pedang ditangan dengan akurat namun begitu luwes.

Melemparkan satu pedang ke atas, bergerak secepat kilat berputar menyabetkan pedang pada sang musuh. Untuk kemudian melompat, dengan tepat dan akurat meraih sang pedang yang tadi dilempar, dan langsung berputar di udara, sembari menghunuskan pedang yang lain. Mendarat sempurna dengan kaki kanan, dan langsung melompat-lompat jauh sambil memutarkan kedua pedang ditangan hingga nampak seperti putaran utuh sebuah bola pedang.

Riuh tepukan tangan mengiringi keberhasilan melakukan gerakan tersulit dalam tari pedang itu. Semua yang disana menatap penuh kagum pada Shim Jangmi, sang penari wanita yang tengah memperagakan tari _Geommu_ (tari pedang) untuk anak-anak perempuan yang berniat untuk belajar menjadi penari.

Musik mulai memelan, dan gerakan cepat nan lincah Jangmi berubah kembali menjadi lemah gemulai. Menutup tarian dengan meletakkan kedua pedang kembali di lantai, dan memberikan salam penghormatan.

Jangmi tersenyum begitu manis mendapati tepukan dan tatapan antusias dari anak-anak perempuan kecil yang akan menjadi murid-muridnya itu. Dengan gerakan anggun dan terlatih, ia mulai melepaskan topi militer yang ia pakai.

"Ah!" ia terpekik kecil ketika jepit rambutnya ikut terlepas, membuat rambut panjangnya yang indah dan halus itu terurai. Membingkai paras ayu nan manis dari Shim Jangmi. Menyempurnakan kecantikan dari pahatan sempurna sang Pencipta.

Para pemusik yang kebanyakan adalah lelaki itu begitu terhanyut dalam pesona Jangmi dan menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Bahkan ada beberapa dari para pemusik yang mulutnya terbuka saat disuguhi kecantikan dari Shim Jangmi. Membuat anak-anak perempuan calon murid Jangmi itu terkikik geli.

" _Euhm_ , saya akan keluar sebentar untuk membenahi ini." Suara halus lembut mengalir dari sepasang bibir sewarna bunga peoni merah. Langkah-langkah anggun tanpa suara membawa tubuh tinggi ramping itu menuju pintu keluar kelas. Membuka pintu geser, Jangmi memekik pelan saat melihat ada belasan namja muda disana. Kesemuanya tersenyum kikuk karena ketahuan berusaha mengintip kelas tari yang dipandu oleh Shim Jangmi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Wangseja_! Yunho- _wang_ —"

"Berhenti memanggilku _wangseja_!" marah seorang lelaki yang dipanggil _wangseja_ itu. "Kau bisa menggagalkan rencanaku!"

"Tapi _wang_ —"

"Siwon, sekarang ini cukup panggil aku dengan 'Yunho' saja. Jangan sebutkan embel-embel namaku. Kita sekarang ini hanya dua pengembara biasa. Aku bukan _wangseja_ , dan kau bukan panglima kerajaan. Mengerti?"

"Hamba mengerti." ucap _namja_ bernama Siwon itu dengan khidmat.

" _Aish_! Jangan ada kata 'hamba' dan nada hormat itu! Kau sudah berjanji. Kau kuijinkan untuk menemaniku hanya jika kau bisa mengikuti rencanaku."

Siwon menghela nafas kalah. "Saya mengerti."

"Bagus. Sekarang ayo kita mulai pelaksanaan rencanaku!"

Yunho, sang pangeran mahkota kerajaan Silla itu tersenyum lebar sambil mulai menarik tali kekang kudanya. Membawa mereka masuk di jalan utama menuju provinsi Hannyang.

Memakai baju biasa, ikat kepala, pedang di pinggang, dan menunggangi kuda biasa, penampilannya sekarang benar-benar tak mencerminkan statusnya sebagai calon raja kerajaan Silla. Di belakangnya, Choi Siwon, panglima perang yang ditugaskan sebagai pengawal sang Putra Mahkota pun berpenampilan sama.

Melewati penjagaan yang cukup ketat di perbatasan provinsi Hannyang, Yunho tersenyum. Merasa senang karena itu berarti keamanan di negeri ini benar-benar diterapkan dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Membuka gerbang masuk, yang terhampar di depan mereka berdua adalah pemandangan hijau sawah. Provinsi Hannyang memang di kenal sebagai pemasok utama beras di seluruh negeri. Maka tak heran jika di kanan-kiri jalan utama ini bentangan sawah hijau saja yang terlihat.

Keduanya berjalan tanpa bersuara. Yunho terlalu senang memperhatikan pemandangan yang jarang ia temui. Sedangkan Siwon, ia hanya terlalu takut untuk bercakap-cakap. Takut kelepasan bicara dan memanggil Yunho dengan panggilan resminya.

"Siwon! Lihat, disana ada danau! Ayo kesana dulu. Airnya kelihatan segar sekali. Selain itu juga kita bisa memberi minum kuda-kuda kita."

Membelok dari jalan utama, Yunho mengarahkan kudanya ke arah danau berada. Sawah sudah mulai berkurang, dan bentangan danau yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon hutan yang besar dan rindang begitu mengundang hati. Dan jika diperhatikan, di seberang danau ini mulai nampak bangunan-bangunan. Menunjukkan kalau dengan memutari danau ini, mereka akan mulai mencapai pusat kota Hannyang.

"Haaahhh~ sejuknya~!" seru Yunho senang. Ia mencelupkan kakinya ke danau dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air danau yang dingin.

 **Krrsakk! Krrsakkk!**

Siwon langsung mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya. Mengacungkannya ke depan dalam posisi siaga. Yunho sendiri tak jauh beda. Meskipun dari kaki hingga betis masih di dalam air, pedang sudah teracung di tangan.

 **Krrsakk! Tep.**

Seekor kucing kecil berbulu putih bersih muncul dari balik pepohonan. Mengeong lembut saat mendapati ada dua manusia disana. Sebuah pita berwarna merah yang terikat baik di lehernya menunjukkan kalau kucing itu bukan kucing liar.

"Hupp!"

Dan tiba-tiba saja, tanpa ada suara sebelumnya, ada sesosok _namja_ yang melompat dan langsung menangkap sang kucing.

 _Miaawww!_

" Dapat kau kucing nakal! Jangan suka kabur saat aku latihan disini. Kau membuatku repot saja."

 _Miaww~_

 _Namja_ yang memakai baju rakyat biasa berwarna abu-abu itu langsung berdiri dan menggendong sang kucing dengan sayang.

Siwon terperangah.

 _Namja_ didepannya itu, begitu berdiri tegak, tingginya setara dengan dirinya. Rambutnya yang panjang di ikat kucir kuda di belakang kepalanya. Sebuah ikat kepala menghiasi dahinya. Dan wajah pemuda itu…

"Changmin!"

Tubuh pemuda itu tersentak kaget. Begitupun dirinya. Dari arah belakangnya bisa ia dengar kecipak air. Menandakan kalau sang putra mahkota bergerak keluar dari air.

"Changmin! Ini aku, Yunho!"

Siwon bisa melihat jelas raut tak percaya di wajah manis pemuda tinggi itu. Sepasang mata bulat itu semakin terlihat bulat karena perasaan kaget melanda. Sepasang bibir merah muda itu terbuka. Bergetar kecil, sebelum terkatup cepat. Secepat itu bibir terkatup, begitu pula dengan kecepatan pemuda itu membalikkan diri. Berlari kencang ke arah pepohonan lebat. Menghilang dari pandangan.

Diikuti oleh putra mahkota yang berlari kencang mengejarnya.

"Jangan ikuti aku Siwon!" perintah Yunho sebelum ia memasuki jajaran pepohonan.

"Changmin!" dari kegelapan pepohonan Siwon masih bisa mendengar jelas suara Yunho. "Kau sudah berjanji. Jangan pernah bersembunyi dariku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

Annyeong~!

Ela balik bawa lanjutan Takdir Cinta (hihihi, hawanya ketawa sendiri kalo inget jdul fanfic satu ini XD)

Buat : **Hyena lee** (Iya, ff HoMin baru~ sudah lanjut, dan misteri keperempuanan Changmin masih rahasia XD), **ss shim** (makasih~ ini udah lanjut~), (chap satu kan prolog doang. Ini udah lanjut~ misteri tetap misteri~), **uchimaki shippy-chan** (hehehe, maaf, bukan GS~ iya, mini-Chami emang lucu ngegemesin, makanya si Wangseja maen minta jadi istri aja~ ini sudah lanjut~), **Lennie239** (yup, Jangmi itu Changmin-cowok-. Hahahaha, dia punya mata pinter milih, tau aja barang bagus XD), **Chwangminnie** (hahaha, iya, ini multichap, dan udah lanjut chap duanya~), **Luvhomin** (oke, sudah dilanjut~), **Wiwie** (syukurlah kalo suka~ udah dilanjut ini~), **loupeu** (Iya, Jangmi itu aslinya cowok tulen. HOMIN JJANG~!), **Jell-ssi** (sipp, sudah dilanjut ini~), **shin min hyo** (hehehe, selama gak ada warn GS, Changmin tetep cowok tulen kok. Sudah lanjut~), **toto-chan** (miaan, gak ada maksud buat tipu2, tapi ketawa aja pas ada yg ternyata menyangka ini GS XD sudah lanjut ini~), **Yu** (hahahaha, tetep yaoi kok ini~ sudah lanjut ini~), **bambideer** (Iya, itu Changmin kok. Soal nyamar jadi cewek, itu rahasia keluarga bangsawan Shim+Yunho. Hahahaha, dan lebih seenaknya lagi cz ud tau Changmin cowok, tetep nekat minta jadiin istri XD), **JiJoonie** (anak durhaka yang bilang emak itu Jangmi jadi-jadian! Aku kan jadi ikutan~ Thankies sarannya~) **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK UNTUK REVIEW YANG KALIAN TINGGALKAN~!** Dan semoga yang udah review tetep review lagi. Dan yang belom review, dibukakan hatinya buat pencet tombol review dan tinggalkan jejak XD

Pengennya apdet kemarin, tapi vertigo nemplok di kepala Ela, jadi seharian kemaren cuma terkapar di kasur. Dan ternyata kemarin Changmin bareng ama Siwon+Donghae ada Show buat promo Hospital-apalah-itu-namanya. OMO! Ela bahagia banget soalnya Changmin senyumnya sudah balik ceria lagiii…huhuhuhu… Ela bahagia selama Changmin tersenyum bahagia selaluuuuuuuuu..

Dan Ela **SUPER IRI** sama Donghae yang pegang-pegang telinga Changmin..huhuhuhu… aku IRI SETENGAH MATI Donghae-yah T^T

Dan yang bikin ngakak, Changmin tangannya aduhai banget.. Selama WaMil kan absen ke salon buat perawatan, jadi tangannya kapalan/mata ikan(masih diperdebatkan) XDDD

 **NYONYAH JUNG TANGANNYA KAPALAN! OH EM JIIII XDDDD** #digetok Changmin

Sudah ah sudah. Yang penting sekarang Ela udah tenang dan bahagia cz Changmin udah senyum ceria lagi~

Last, jangan lupa bayaran reviewnya lagi buat Ela ya~

Salam, HoMinShipper Hardcore - Ela_JungShim


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

"Changmin!" dari kegelapan pepohonan Siwon masih bisa mendengar jelas suara Yunho. "Kau sudah berjanji. Jangan pernah bersembunyi dariku!"

.

 **.**

 **Author Ela_JungShim presents**

 **An Alternate Universe FAN-FICTION**

 **"Takdir Cinta"**

 **Pairing : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : 3 of ?**

 **Desclaimer : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi. Yang Ela punya hanya plot fanfic, ide gila dan cinta buat TVXQ!**

 **Warn : TYPO's!**

 **This is HOMIN Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah HOMIN. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini. Simple.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHOMINOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Di sebuah kamar khusus, tempat untuk beristirahat sebelum dan sesudah mengajar menari, Changmin—atau saat ini Jangmi— , tertawa kecil saat ia membenahi tatanan rambutnya. Duduk sendirian dengan anggun di depan sebuah kaca besar yang menampilkan refleksi dirinya secara total, Changmin menggelengkan kepala dengan penuh humor saat ia mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi mereka, kalau mereka tahu aku ini bukan _yeoja_... kekekeke..." Changmin menatap lekat pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin. "...tapi aku tak menyalahkan mereka sih. Badan dan wajah ini benar-benar menipu. Cantik seperti _yeoja_. Padahal aku bukan seorang _yeoja_..."

 _Miaow_!

Changmin tersentak. Ia menatap kucing peliharaannya yang memang ia tinggal di kamar ini. Balasan tatapan dari Chami, kucing berbulu seputih saljunya itu membuatnya langsung mengatur ekspresi wajahnya.

Wajah yang terlihat lemah lembut, dengan senyum tipis. Tipikal seorang _yeoja_ feminin didikan bangsawan. Topeng yang selalu ia kenakan ketika menjadi Jangmi.

 **Tok! Tok! Sreeekkk.**

Hanya dengan dua ketukan, pintu geser di kamar khusus untuknya itu terbuka begitu saja.

Melihat siapa yang datang, Changmin meletakkan sisir kayu-nya. Ia langsung berdiri dari duduk anggunnya.

" _Eomonim_." panggil Changmin dengan nada hormat. Kepala mengangguk, menyapa sang Ibunda.

"Jangmi-ah, pulanglah. Anak-anak itu hari ini aku saja yang mengajar. Biar mereka mendapat dasar dariku dulu, baru besok kau ajarkan tekniknya." ucap sang Ibunda.

"Baik, _eomonim_." Changmin menyetujui dengan cepat. Ia kembali duduk dan menata rambutnya dengan cekatan.

"Ayo, Chami, kita pulang." ajak Changmin sambil menggendong kucing putihnya. "Jangmi pamit pulang dulu _eomonim_."

Shim Yeonmi mengangguk. "Hati-hati di jalan, Jangmi-ah."

 **Sreeeekkk.**

Di balik pintu yang sudah tertutup, Changmin tersenyum pedih. "Hati-hati ya..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pulang cepat begini, jadi bosan..." gumam Changmin sambil berguling malas-malasan di atas tempat tidurnya.. "...tak ada kegiatan yang menyenangkaaaaaaan... bosaaaannnnn.. **ToT** "

 _Miaow_! _Miaow_!

"Hmm? _Wae_ , Chami?" heran Changmin saat melihat kucing sewarna butiran saljunya itu mengeong di depan lemari bajunya. Tapi anehnya, tatapan kucing itu terarah ke atas. Ke bagian atas lemarinya...

"Ah! Kau pintar Chami!" seru Changmin penuh semangat. Ia langsung beranjak dari alas tidurnya. Berjinjit dan mengambil kotak yang ada di atas sana.

Membuka tutup kotak itu, Changmin cepat-cepat melepas hanboknya. _Chima_ (rok panjang+lebar) berganti dengan _baji_ (celana panjang). _Jaegori_ (baju atasan) yang kecil dan berwarna cerah berganti dengan yang berukuran besar dan panjang, berwarna abu-abu. Tak ada lagi _otgoreum_ (pita pengikat hanbok yang panjang) yang melintang di atas _chima_.

Semua _dwikkoji_ (jepit rambut) di lepas. Rambut di gerai dan di ikat ekor kuda oleh _daenggi_. Tak lupa dengan sebuah ikat kepala melingkar dengan apik di dahinya. Dengan pedang terikat rapi di pinggang, penampilannya sudah sempurna.

Jangmi sudah bertransformasi sepenuhnya menjadi Changmin.

"Sudah siap! Ayo kita menyelinap keluar, Chami~!" seru Changmin semangat sambil menggendong kucing kesayangannya itu.

Mengendap-endap keluar dari rumahnya yang luas adalah hal yang mudah. Sudah sering ia melakukannya, dan tak pernah sekalipun ia ketahuan. Keluar dari rumah dengan selamat, ia langsung berjalan dengan santai. Dengan dandanan seperti ini, tak ada seorangpun yang kenal dengannya. Ia bisa bebas menjadi Changmin. Menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Bukan berarti ia benci saat menjadi Jangmi. Menjadi seorang _yeoja_ ia anggap sebagai sebuah permainan. Berdandan dan bertingkah seperti _yeoja_ , mengelabui semua orang, bahkan mendapatkan kiriman berbagai puisi yang memuji-muji dirinya adalah hal yang membuatnya selalu terhibur dan tertawa dalam hati. Namun tetap saja, menjadi dirinya sendiri adalah yang paling menyenangkan.

"Hmm, hari ini kita mau kemana, Chami?" tanya Changmin sambil menatap kucing yang bergelung manis di tangannya. Ia memain-mainkan pita merah yang ia ikatkan di leher Chami sebagai penanda.

 _Miaowww_ ~

"Ke hutan? Baiklah. Disana hawanya menyegarkan, dan aku juga bisa kembali berlatih pedang. Ayo kita kesana~!"

Membelok dari jalan utama, Changmin mengarahkan kakinya menuju jalan setapak. Jalan yang membawanya menuju rimbunnya pepohonan hutan.

Sampai di spot favoritnya di tengah hutan kecil ini, Changmin menurunkan Chami dari gendongannya. Spot favoritnya ini adalah sebuah tempat berbentuk lingkaran yang agak luas. Tanah yang lapang tanpa ada pohon yang mengganggu. Tak banyak orang yang tahu tempat ini, jadi ia menganggap tempat ini adalah spot miliknya.

Mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya, Changmin memulai dengan menarik nafas. Mengatur pernafasannya, Changmin mulai melakukan gerakan-gerakan beladiri dengan pedang.

'Gerakan beladiri dengan pedang?'

Ya, Changmin bisa melakukannya.

'Bagaimana bisa' kalian tanya?

Gerakan ilmu pedang itu adalah hal yang ia pelajari secara otodidak. Dengan melihat latihan pengawal di rumahnya, mengingatnya, dan menirukannya berkali-kali sampai tubuhnya hapal. Oh, dan jangan salah, meskipun dari luar terlihat feminin, namun ia memiliki stamina yang bagus dan tubuh yang tegap. Semuanya adalah hasil latihan menari setiap hari (hey!menari juga butuh stamina!), juga latihan diam-diam yang ia lakukan di tengah hutan ini.

 _Miaow_! _Miaow_!

Changmin langsung menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya, dan menoleh ke arah asal suara. Chami, kucing seputih saljunya itu mengeong ke arahnya, sebelum berlari masuk ke dalam jajaran rimbunnya pepohonan. Bukan hal yang aneh lagi, karena kucing putihnya itu memang nakal. Tapi tetap saja, setiap kali hal itu terjadi, setiap Chami-nya hilang dari pandangannya, tanpa bisa ia cegah, rasa panik langsung menguasai hatinya.

"Chami!" serunya yang langsung melarikan kaki-kaki panjangnya mengikuti jejak sang kucing peliharaan. Menghindari pohon demi pohon untuk mengejar sekelebat bulu putih, Changmin tak menghiraukan sekelilingnya sama sekali. Chami, kucing peliharaannya itu, adalah hadiah kiriman dari Ibukota. Dari sang Putra Mahkota.

Hadiah yang dikirimkan setelah ia dan ibundanya cepat-cepat pulang dari Ibukota. Satu-satunya hadiah yang diijinkan oleh ibundanya untuk ia terima-setelah ia menangis dan memohon habis-habisan.

Hadiah-hadiah lainnya? Semuanya di kembalikan ke ibukota. Tak lupa dengan sebuah surat penolakan secara halus dari kedua orang tua-nya. Bahkan setelah itupun, setiap kali ada hadiah yang datang dari Ibukota, semuanya langsung ditolak dan dikembalikan dengan surat penolakan yang senada.

Dan seiring dengan itu semua, sikap sang Ibunda padanya mulai berubah. Menjadi dingin, dan selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh curiga. Apalagi setelah itu, ibundanya mengandung. Melahirkan dua anak kembar perempuan, Hyemi dan Soomi. Dan setelahnya kembali mengandung, dan melahirkan satu anak lelaki, sang penerus keluarga Shim. Shim Xiumin.

Tak lagi mendapat perhatian dari orang tuanya, kucing peliharaannya saja yang benar-benar selalu menemani dan menghibur dirinya. Karena itu, melihat Chami nyaris menghilang dari pandangannya, ia langsung mengejarnya.

Melihat kucing kesayangannya itu berhenti berlari dan mengeong lembut, tanpa pikir panjang Changmin langsung melompat dan menangkap sang kucing.

 _Miaawww!_

"Dapat kau kucing nakal! Jangan suka kabur saat aku latihan disini. Kau membuatku repot saja." —'repot karena rasa panik yang selalu muncul.' lanjut Changmin dalam hati.

 _Miaww~_

Changmin berdiri dan menggendong Chami. Tersenyum sayang pada kucing peliharaannya itu.

"Changmin!"

 **Degg!**

Orang yang mengenalnya... dan mengetahui nama aslinya, hanya keluarga inti-nya saja dan...

Ia mendongakkan tatapannya, dan semua ingatan tujuh tahun lalu langsung menghujani benaknya. Tatapan dari sepasang mata berbentuk almond itu tak akan pernah terlupa olehnya. Segala ucapan dari bibir berbentuk hati itu selalu terpatri dalam ingatan dan hatinya.

... **Putra mahkota**!

"Changmin! Ini aku, Yunho!"

'... _wangseja_?!' batin Changmin tak percaya. Sepasang matanya benar-benar melebar tak percaya. _'Ini... bukan mimpi? Bukan fatamorgana?'_

Ia membuka bibirnya, namun tak ada kata terlontar. Ia tercekat. Tak mengerti apa yang harus ia katakan.

—' _Wangseja_ _itu adalah orang yang nantinya akan menjadi_ _Wangjeonha_ _. Raja sekaligus pemimpin mutlak dari negri Silla ini. Istri yang ia ambil nantinya akan menjadi_ _Wangbi_ _. Dan seorang_ _Wangbi_ _haruslah seorang_ _yeoja_ _sejati. Yang bisa memberi anak untuk meneruskan garis keturunan keluarga kerajaan.—_

Ucapan keras dari Ibundanya tiba-tiba terngiang di telinganya. Membuatnya mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, dan langsung berbalik arah untuk mengambil langkah seribu masuk ke dalam hutan.

 _'Tidak... aku tak boleh lagi bertemu dengan wangseja..!'_

"Changmin!"

Tubuh Changmin tersentak. Dan ia berlari semakin kencang. Tak ia pedulikan geliatan kuat dan suara mengeong dari kucing dalam gendongan eratnya. Bahkan ia tak menghiraukan cakar Chami yang sepertinya merobeki _jaegori_ -nya.

"Kau sudah berjanji. Jangan pernah bersembunyi dariku!"

 **Degg!**

Langkah kaki-kaki jenjang miliknya mulai pelan. Hatinya kalut. Tak tahu mana dan apa yang harus ia pilih untuk lakukan saat ini. Di satu sisi, ia sudah berjanji pada sang Putra Mahkota kalau ia tak akan bersembunyi dari Putra Mahkota. Namun di sisi lain, ucapan sang Ibunda masih kekal dalam ingatannya. Tapi... hati kecilnya memohon. Memohon kepada dirinya untuk berhenti melangkahkan kaki. Berbalik dan menemui Putra Mahkota...

Putra Mahkota... yang hanya pernah ia kenal hanya dalam hitungan jam saja. Tak pernah ia tahu kesehariannya, sifat dan tingkah lakunya.

Putra Mahkota... yang meskipun hanya dalam beberapa jam itu saja, mengetahui jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Hal yang tidak orang lain tahu selain keluarga intinya saja.

Putra Mahkota... yang meskipun tahu semua hal itu, tak merasa jijik padanya, tak merendahkannya, tapi malah tetap memintanya menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Putra Mahkota... yang meskipun ia sekali mengingkari janjinya—bersembunyi dan lari dari Istana—namun tak pernah lekang mengingat dan mengirimkan hadiah untuknya, meskipun berakhir dengan penolakan.

Putra Mahkota... yang memberikannya Chami, yang selalu ada untuk dirinya meskipun Ibundanya sendiri pun tidak.

Putra Mahkota... yang tiba-tiba muncul di Hannyang, tanpa rombongan pengawal... dan bukankah tadi Pangeran Mahkota memakai pakaian rakyat biasa? _Oh Dewa_...

 _Miauw_ ~

Changmin menundukkan wajah. Menatap langsung pada sepasang mata cerdas kucingnya. Menghentikan langkah sepenuhnya saat tangan kecil yang mencakari _jaegori_ -nya itu berubah menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Changmin."

Tubuh Changmin berjengit kaget. Tak menyadari kalau Putra Mahkota sudah berada tepat di belakangnya.

Chami, kucing putihnya itu pun langsung melompat dari gendongan Changmin. Menggesekkan kepalanya di kaki Changmin, dan mendudukkan diri di tanah dengan manis. Mengeong dengan lembut dan menenangkan.

Seolah mengerti kalau ada gejolak besar yang tengah berkecamuk dalam benak Changmin, Yunho mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Meraih pelan jemari tangan kanan Changmin, meremasnya lembut. Menahan keinginan hatinya untuk langsung membawa tubuh tinggi ramping Changmin ke dalam pelukannya.

Terlalu dini, dan tidak pantas.

Perlahan, Yunho menarik tangan Changmin. Membuatnya mau tak mau membalikkan tubuhnya. Saling berhadapan, bertatap muka.

Ekspresi kalut di wajah manis Changmin membuat Yunho mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang bebas. Membawanya ke pipi Changmin, namun tak menyentuhnya. Hanya berdiam dan memberi jarak satu-dua senti dari kulit halus pipi Changmin. Ingin menangkup dan menyentuhnya langsung, namun lagi-lagi itu bukan tindakan yang pantas dilakukan.

"Changmin. Sosok asli dari Jangmi-ku. Calon pengantin yang sudah kutetapkan semenjak tujuh tahun lalu." Yunho berucap dengan penuh khidmad. Menatap langsung sepasang mata bulat yang mengingatkannya pada mata rusa.

Changmin menggeleng pelan. Sedikit berdesir ketika kulit pipinya menyentuh tangan kekar dan agak kasar milik Putra Mahkota. "...Yunho- _wangseja_... Hamba tidak bisa."

"Apa maksudmu tidak bisa?"

"Apakah _wangseja_ tidak menyadarinya? Hamba ini sebenarnya _namja_. _Namja_ menikah dengan _namja_ itu hal yang tidak wajar. Aneh. Tabu." mulai Changmin. "Selain itu, hamba memiliki tubuh dan organ yang sepenuhnya _namja_. _Wangseja_ tidak boleh menikah dengan seorang _namja_ , yang tidak akan bisa memberikan keturunan. Bukankah salah satu tugas dari _wangseja_ , yang akan menjadi _wangjeonha_ adalah meneruskan garis keturunan keluarga kerajaan? _Wangseja_ , hamba ini _namja_. Hamba tidak bisa memberikan keturunan." ucap Changmin menjelaskan dengan gamblang mengenai kerisauannya. " _Wangseja_ , tolong carilah _yeoja_ yang pantas untuk mendampingi anda." tambah Changmin lirih. Menunduk dengan air muka yang sendu.

Yunho menghela nafas. Ia menarik tangannya yang membayangi wajah Changmin. Berpindah meraih dagu Changmin dan mendongakkannya. Hingga mereka bisa bertatapan secara langsung.

"Changmin, apakah kau pikir kalau aku ini bodoh?"

Ekspresi sendu di wajah Changmin berganti kekagetan. Ia langsung menggeleng cepat. "Ha-hamba tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir kalau _wangseja_ itu bodoh!"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana bisa kau mengira aku tidak memikirkan semua hal itu? Hubungan _namja_ dengan _namja_ itu tidak masalah. Memang jarang terjadi, tapi bukan berarti tidak ada. Hanya saja, semua menyembunyikannya. Lagipula, di mata semua orang, kau adalah _yeoja_. Jadi meskipun dalamnya _namja_ , karena penampilan luarnya adalah _yeoja_ , tak akan ada yang mempersalahkan." Yunho mulai menjelaskan hal yang sudah ia pikirkan semenjak ia menginginkan Changmin sebagai pengantinnya.

"Dan tentu saja aku tahu kalau kau ini _namja_. Apalagi dengan penampilan seperti ini. Lihat, dadamu saja rata." Tangan dari dagu itu turun begitu saja ke dada Changmin. Membuat sang empunya badan langsung terlonjak kaget dengan mata membola karena di sentuh tiba-tiba. Namun yang menyentuh tetap saja memasang wajah tenang, dan melanjutkan, "Selain itu, jelas sekali aku tahu kalau kau ini _namja_ tulen dan punya organ yang sepenuhnya _namja_."

" **Kyaah**!" jerit Changmin. Tak bisa menahan impuls tubuhnya yang menyuarakan kekagetannya saat tangan yang menyentuh dadanya, tiba-tiba saja turun dan langsung menangkup benda di tengah selangkangannya.

Sebelum tangan Changmin bisa menepis, Yunho sudah menarik tangannya lebih dulu. Ia tersenyum sambil jari-jarinya menggenggam dan membuka. Senyum usil langsung terpampang disana. "Ternyata, milikmu tak begitu besar ya."

" _Wangseja_!" pekik Changmin. Rona merah langsung menyelimuti wajah manis Changmin yang menghangat. Antara malu, heran, ego lelakinya terluka, dan tak menyangka. Tak menyangka kalau Putra Mahkota itu... usil? mesum?

"Sudah. Sudah cukup bercandanya. Enam bulan lagi ulang tahunku yang ke-delapan belas. Sudah waktunya aku menikah. Karena di ulang tahun yang ke-delapan belas, saatnya aku menerima limpahan tahta kerajaan ini. Jadi sekarang aku kesini sendiri untuk membawamu ke istana."

"Ta-tapi _wangseja_ , _Abeonim_ dan _Eomonim_ pasti tak akan menyetujui hal ini. Tujuh tahun lalu saja—ups!"

Wajah Yunho menggelap seketika. "Jadi, alasan tujuh tahun lalu kau pergi mendadak dari istana, karena _Eomonim_ -mu tak setuju? Dan pasti itu terjadi setelah aku bilang kalau aku ingin mengambilmu sebagai pengantinku."

Changmin menggigit bibirnya, sebelum ia mengangguk lemah.

Yunho menghela nafas. "Setidaknya sekarang aku jadi tahu. Kalau kau tidak dengan sengaja ingkar janji menghilang dan bersembunyi dariku."

"Ha-hamba tidak pernah bermaksud mengingkari janji, _wangseja_.. Hanya saja..."

"Aku tahu sekarang. Tidak apa-apa, Changmin." Yunho menenangkan. "Nah, karena sekarang aku sudah menemukanmu, ayo langsung ikut aku ke Ibukota." ajak sang Putra Mahkota itu dengan lugas.

Bibir bawah Changmin kembali menjadi tujuan gigitan tuannya ketika resah. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, Changmin menggeleng.

"Hamba tidak bisa _wangseja_. Jika pergi begitu saja, keluarga hamba pasti akan khawatir. Selain itu, _wangseja_ lihat sendiri, hamba memakai pakaian _namja_ seperti ini. Semuanya akan tahu kalau calon pengantin _wangseja_ adalah seorang namja."

Yunho terdiam. Otak cerdasnya memikirkan berbagai jalam untuk memecahkan masalah ini. Dan dalam benaknya, hanya ada satu jalan keluar yang paling memungkinkan.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau pulanglah ke rumah. Berganti baju dan menjadi Jangmi agar aku bisa menjemputmu ke rumah."

" _Wangseja_ , itu tidak mungkin. _Abeoji_ dan _Eomonim_ pasti akan menolak. Selama inipun, semua surat penolakan yang dikirim bersamaan dengan pengembalian hadiah dari wangseja adalah karena _Abeoji_ dan _Eomonim_ tidak menyetujui ini semua." jelas Changmin secara gamblang.

"Jangan khawatir, serahkan saja semuanya padaku. Yang paling penting disini, aku tahu kalau kau tidak menolak menjadi pengantinku~ "

Rona merah jambu kembali menghiasi wajah manis Changmin. "Ha-ha-hamba tidak mungkin menolak, _wangseja_."

"Dan kau juga tidak keberatan kan, kalau menjadi pengantinku?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Changmin menggeleng. "Ha-hamba tidak ke-keberatan..."

Yunho mengangguk. Ia bukan orang yang naif. Cinta? Hal itu tidak akan tumbuh secara tiba-tiba. Jika sudah menikah dan hidup bersama, pasti akan tumbuh rasa saling menyayangi. Jadi saat ini, yang ia butuhkan adalah Changmin yang tidak menolak dan tidak keberatan menjadi pengantinnya.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kau cukup berdandan yang cantik sampai aku menjemput ke rumahmu." ujar Yunho dengan hati yang sekarang sudah tenang. Pria yang kurang dari satu tahun lagi akan menjadi Raja kerajaan Silla itu tiba-tiba berjongkok. Meraih kucing putih yang sedari tadi duduk manis di tanah. "Hei Chami, selama ini kau menjaga calon istri majikanmu ini dengan baik kan?"

Tanpa bisa di cegah, wajah Changmin kembali memerah mendengar ucapan Yunho pada kucing yang sudah tujuh tahun menemaninya itu. Hal yang semenjak kedatangan sang Putra Mahkota, jadi sering terjadi padanya.

 _Miaow_ ~

Yunho mengangguk puas. "Bagus. Sekarang kau jaga Changmin sampai rumah dengan selamat. Lalu menemaninya sampai aku datang menjemput kalian berdua. Mengerti?"

 _Miaaaow_ ~

Kucing berbulu seputih salju itu melompat dari gendongan Yunho ke arah Changmin—yang langsung menangkapnya dengan sigap. Menyamankan diri, Chami menggoyangkan ekornya seolah mengusir Yunho.

"Kucing nakal. Iya, aku tahu. Aku juga akan segera bersiap untuk ke rumah keluarga Shim." Yunho lalu menatap Changmin. Meraih satu tangan Changmin yang tak menyangga berat si kucing, Yunho membawa jemari tangan Changmin ke bibirnya. Mengecupnya khidmad. Membuat wajah Changmin merona hingga ke telinga, dan pikirannya langsung kosong.

"Pulanglah sekarang dan bersiaplah. Aku akan segera memboyongmu ke Istana untuk menjadi pengantinku."

Changmin hanya sanggup mengangguk dengan telinga yang memerah. _Namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu pun langsung berbalik arah dengan pikiran setengah sadar.

Yunho menatap kepergian Changmin sampai sosoknya menghilang di telan pepohonan hutan. Ia berbalik untuk kembali ke tepi danau menjumpai Siwon yang sedari tadi ia tinggal.

"Yang tersisa hanya tinggal urusan dengan keluarga Shim."

.

.

.

.

.

 **~TBC~**

Ela is back~ Sudah sehat lagi~

Setelah menjauhkan diri dari PC selama beberapa waktu karena vertigo kembali melanda, bahkan mantengin gadget lama-lama aja hawanya langsung nggliyeng dan mau muntah, Ela akhirnya bisa apdet~! *tebar kolor HoMin*

Buat yang sudah review,

 **JiJoonie** (yang selalu jadi yang pertama ninggalian jejak~ *kissu* Iyah, Changdollie pake kabur dong, biar dikejar Yunho. Udah apdet ya ini~), **Yu** (maapin yang kali ini apdet agak tersendat. Ini udah apdet, moga tetep suka ya~), **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha** (telat gapapa, asal dibaca,suka,dan review~ Chibi Jangmi imut n cantik,makanya Yunho main alamar~ Iyah, rahasianya Jangmi dibongkar kapan2 kalo Ela pas mood(?) Sipp, udah lanjut ini~), **hominshinki** (iya dong, Chamitan kecil kan imut,unyu,gemesin..makanya Yunho langsung pengen ngajak nikah XD), **Chwangminnie** (Habis Jangmi kecil kan kliatan makin imut kalo nangis~ Sudah apdet~ wkwkwkw, pokoknya kau reader mesyum!), **L** (amiin, habis di complicated ada halangan sih. Ini sudah lanjut~), **Xiluhan** (berapa chap?enggak tahu(?) Update cepet?semua tergantung sikon(?) XD Sudah lanjut ya epepnya~ Dan, HOMIN JJANG!), **Raizel Jungshim** (anak durhaka! Ngatain aku kurang ajar coba! Udah ah, udah apdetnih,skrg giliran kau kasih epep buat aku!), **ajib4ff** (Changmin udah lari kenceng, tapi apadaya, kalimat Yunho bikin dia jadi ketangkep XD sudah apdet, makasih udah selalu review di semua fanficku :*), **angelmax28**. **am** (udah apdet kak angeeelll~maap lama ye~), **gray** (alasan jadi Jangmin, akan terbuka kalo Ela udah mood(?) ya~ Uh,googling aja pic Changmin pake baju cewek, cantik,unyu, imut, nggemesih pokoknya~ Tapi Changmin as namja juga cute~makanya Yunho klepek-klepek), **toto-chan** (dyna, pengennya sih jaga kesehatan, tapi kalo terlanjur kumat...apdet jadi ikut molor. Tapi yang penting udah apdet~), **hyena** **lee** (ini sudah lanjut lagi~ Changmin itu aslinya tetep laki, udah dibuktikan di atas tuh ama Yunho :3 soal rahasia Changmin, tunggu tanggal mainnya~), **Uchimaki shippy-chan** (enggak salah kok, di danau itu Changmin jadi laki-laki~ Penasaran soal rahasia Jangmi? Penulisnya sendiri aja penasaran XD), **KMT** (thank you~), **Nia ChangToria** (eerr, enggak apa-apa sih, Cuma berharap siapa tau aja bisa belok jadi HMShipper~ bingung mau balesin gimana soalnya reviewnya panjang banget, tehe~), **Guest** (gapapa baru baca, asal nggak kelupan reviewnya~ XD sudah lanjut ini, semoga suka~), **Lennie239** (Iya dong, Yunho pokoknya kejar Changmin sampai dapet! Alasan Changmin jadi cewe? Ra-ha-si-a~ XD), **.75470** (iya, Changmin 15th, Yunho 17th. Kan jaman dulu jamannya nikah muda~ Gapapa kok gak bisa bayanginnya, yang penting inti ceritanya tetep ketangkep~), **soyu567** (Sudah lanjuuut~ Yang pake lari-larian kan yang bikin gregetan~), **Minniequeen** (makasih~ Ini sudah lanjut~), **Ria** (gapapa, yg penting ttep ninggalian review :3 Changmin rambut panjang ekor kuda bayangin jaman rising sun, kan ada acara masak yang Changmin rambutnya di iket ekor kuda~ Yunpa nyariin emak buat dinmikahin~), **ursolace** (Kalo Jangmi ama Leeyoon, trus gimana coba?masa kopelan ama diri sendiri? Yunho kan setia~ Ini sudah lanjut~) , **TERIMA** **KASIH BANYAK BUAT WAKTUNYA UNTUK MENINGGALKAN JEJAK~**

Oh, semuanya sudah lihat foto-foto dari Shilla? Atau foto-foto Ti Amo Exhibition? Jiwa HoMin mana yang tak akan menggila kalau lihat foto-foto itu semuaaaaaaaaa! Semua-muanya bikin jantung gak keruan pokoknya!

Karena sudah apdet, Ela minta upah capeknya dengan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review ya, biar Ela semangat terus buat lanjutin epepnya~

Last, Salam HoMin Shipper Hardcore, Ela_JungShim


	4. Chapter 4

_"Pulanglah sekarang dan bersiaplah. Aku akan segera memboyongmu ke Istana untuk menjadi pengantinku."_

 _Changmin hanya sanggup mengangguk dengan telinga yang memerah. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu pun langsung berbalik arah dengan pikiran setengah sadar._

 _Yunho menatap kepergian Changmin sampai sosoknya menghilang di telan pepohonan hutan. Ia berbalik untuk kembali ke tepi danau menjumpai Siwon yang sedari tadi ia tinggal._

 _"Yang tersisa hanya tinggal urusan dengan keluarga Shim."_

.

 **.**

 **Author Ela_JungShim presents**

 **An Alternate Universe FAN-FICTION**

 **"Takdir Cinta"**

 **Pairing : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : 4 of ?**

 **Desclaimer : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi. Yang Ela punya hanya plot fanfic, ide gila dan cinta buat TVXQ!**

 **Warn : TYPO's!**

 **This is HOMIN Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah HOMIN. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini. Simple.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHOMINOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Changmin menyelinap kembali ke dalam rumah dengan mudah. Begitu memasuki kamar pribadinya dalam diam, ia langsung terduduk lemas. Rasanya seolah tenaga di kakinya menghilang begitu saja.

"...Yunho- _wangseja_... yunho... _wangseja_..." gumamnya lirih dengan nada tak percaya. Sosok yang ia pikir tak akan mungkin akan ia jumpai kembali, tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya begitu saja. Sosok sang Pangeran mahkota, yang hanya ia temui satu kali selama lima belas tahun hidupnya. Sosok yang ia pikir hanya akan menjadi sebuah kenangan manis saat berkunjung ke ibukota untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya... sekarang muncul di hadapannya, di kota kelahirannya.

"...Yunho _wangseja_... ada di Hannyang..."

Tadi ia memang masih bisa menguasai dirinya karena keberadaan pangeran mahkota tadi seolah belum nyata. Namun sekarang, sendirian di dalam kamarnya, semua kenyataan ini menghantamnya dengan kuat. Mengirimkan rasa shock yang membuat tubuhnya benar-benar lemas.

Miauw! Miauw! Miauw!

Suara mengeong ribut dari kucing peliharaannya itu membuat perhatian Changmin teralihkan. Chami, kucing seputih saljunya itu kini sudah berada di depan lemari bajunya, tangan kecilnya mencakar-cakar pintu lemarinya, sambil mengeong keras untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Ah! Benar! Aku harus segera bersiap!" panik Changmin yang langsung mengambil mantel panjangnya. Menutupi atribut yang ia kenakan dengan mantel itu, dan melepas ikat kepalanya. Menggerai rambut panjangnya, ia melirik ke cermin. "Sudah terlihat seperti _yeoja_ lagi." gumamnya puas sebelum membuka pintu dan mencari pelayannya.

"Nona Muda, anda butuh sesuatu?" tanya seorang pelayan yang kebetulan ia temui.

"Ah! Pas sekali. Bisa tolong siapkan air mandi untukku?"

"Baiklah Nona Muda. Airnya hangat dengan taburan bunga atau air mandi biasa?" tanya sang pelayan itu lagi.

"Air hangat dengan taburan bunga saja." jawab Changmin. "Oh, dan setelah aku selesai mandi nanti, tolong dayang Ga in untuk datang ke kamarku."

Sang pelayan mengangguk. "Baik Nona Muda. Air mandi akan siap lima belas menit lagi, mohon Nona Muda bersabar. Hamba permisi Nona Muda."

Kembali ke kamarnya, ia segera melepas mantelnya, dan juga semua atribut baju lelakinya. Melipatnya dengan rapi, dan menyimpannya kembali ke kotak asalnya. Tubuh polosnya kini hanya tertutup mantel mandi yang ia ikat dengan rapi dan kencang.

Tak lama, sang pelayan tadi datang untuk memberi tahu kalau air mandinya sudah siap. Dengan tergesa namun masih terlihat anggun, Changmin menuju kamar mandi dan segera membersihkan tubuhnya. Menggosok bersih setiap jengkal tubuhnya, sambil membaurkan kelopak-kelopak bunga agar wangi bunga-bunga itu meresap ke dalam kulitnya.

Merasa sudah bersih, Changmin segera keluar dan kembali ke kamarnya. Han Ga in, dayang yang sudah merawatnya semenjak kecil itu ternyata sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Nona Muda mencari hamba?"

Changmin mengangguk dan memberi isyarat agar mereka masuk ke privasi kamarnya.

"Ada yang bisa hamba bantu, Nona Muda?"

"Hmm, di antara semua baju yang kupunya, menurutmu mana yang paling bagus?" tanya Changmin sambil membuka pintu geser lemari bajunya.

Sang dayang yang sudah menemani dan merawatnya semenjak kecil itu malah menatap Changmin dengan tatapan menelisik.

"Apakah Nona Muda akan... ah, tidak. Baju yang Nona Muda miliki semuanya bagus. Hanya saja, Nona Muda mencari baju terbaik untuk keperluan apa?"

Changmin terdiam. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kalau bilang karena Putra Mahkota menyuruhnya berdandan dengan cantik, sama saja dengan membongkar rahasia pertemuannya dengan Putra Mahkota.

 _'Hmm... hmmm... berpikir ayo berpikiirr...'_

"Ah, sebenarnya tidak ada keperluan pasti. Hanya saja, entah mengapa aku memiliki firasat kalau mungkin hari ini aku akan pergi dari rumah ini." —tapi itu jika Pangeran Mahkota bisa membawanya keluar dari rumah dengan ijin dari kedua orang tua-nya. "Mungkin ini saat terakhirku menjadi disini, dan aku ingin berada dalam penampilan terbaikku."

Ga in, dayang yang sudah mengerti dan hapal benar sifat dari majikan muda-nya ini terdiam. Neuron otaknya berputar keras menelaah arti dari kalimat ambigu dari majikannya. Sampai pada satu kesimpulan yang ia pikir benar, ia memantapkan niat dalam hati.

"Kalau itu tujuan Nona Muda, hamba rasa baju ini yang paling cocok." ucap Ga in yang mengambil satu set hanbok berwarna dasar putih dengan motif bunga Carnation merah sebagai penghiasnya.

"Warna putih ini melambangkan penghormatan, dan hamba rasa, bahasa bunga dari Carnation merah ini mewakili apa yang ingin Nona Muda ungkapkan."

Changmin tertegun. Ingatannya memutar pengetahuan mengenai bahasa bunga yang pernah ia pelajari. Carnation merah... memiliki arti...

 _Aku mengagumimu..._

 _Aku menginginkanmu..._

"Ga in- _ahjumma_..."

Dayang berusia matang itu tersenyum. "Mari hamba bantu untuk memakai hanbok ini. Di hari terakhir Nona Muda berada di sini, hamba akan membuat Nona Muda terlihat begitu cantik. Bahkan kedua adik anda yang yeoja asli pun, tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan kecantikan anda."

Changmin diam. Entah mengapa, sepertinya dayangnya itu bisa menebak dengan tepat maksud dari kata-kata yang sudah ia samarkan sedemikian rupa.

Dengan cekatan Ga in melepaskan jubah mandinya. Tak berkedip sama sekali melihat penampilannya yang seratus persen laki-laki. Membantunya memakai pakaian dalam wanita, membantunya memakai _jaegori_ (baju atasan pada hanbok) dan _chima_ (rok panjang+lebar). Sebuah _Norigae_ (hiasan berornamen) bunga carnation merah turut menyempurnakan hiasan tali _jaegori_ -nya.

Setelah rapi, kini giliran sepasang tangan terampil itu menyisir rambutnya. Membuat untai kepang di bagian kanan dan kiri, menyatukannya di bagian belakang dan mengikatnya dengan pita. Sebuah _binyeo_ (tusuk konde besar) dengan ornamen Carnation merah di bagian kanan-kiri turut mempercantik hiasan di kepalanya. Sisa rambutnya yang panjang di biarkan tergerai di bahu kanan-kiri membuat anggun penampilannya. Yang terakhir, sapuan tipis bedak dan pemerah bibir melengkapi penampilannya.

"Nona Muda, anda terlihat sangat cantik."

Tersenyum lembut, ia menatap dayang yang sudah menemani dan mengurusnya semenjak kecil itu. "Terima kasih, Ga in- _ahjumma_.."

Tersenyum, dayang paruh baya itu membantu sang majikan muda untuk berdiri. "Jika Nona Muda pergi dari rumah—"

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Permisi. Maafkan hamba mengganggu kenyamanan anda. Nona Muda Jangmi, anda di panggil oleh Tuan Besar."

 **Degg!**

 _'Inikah saatnya? Apakah Wangseja sudah datang kemari?'_

"Aku akan kesana." jawab Changmin dengan suara setenang mungkin. Ia segera berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Mengikuti sang pelayan yang mengarahkannya ke ruang pertemuan dengan sang Ayahanda, dengan dayang Ga in dan kucingnya mengikuti tanpa suara di belakangnya.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Permisi. Maafkan hamba mengganggu. Hamba sudah membawa Nona Muda Jangmi kemari."

"Masuk."

Sang pelayan tadi membukakan pintu. Melangkah masuk, kedua tungkai jenjang Changmin langsung terasa goyah.

Di dalam ruangan, duduk bersila di seberang sang Ayahanda, adalah Putra Mahkota Jung Yunho dengan baju resminya. _Gonryongpo_ (jubah khusus kekaisaran) dengan hiasan naga di dada dan kedua bahunya. Warna biru keunguan yang di pakai menunjukkan statusnya sebagai Putra Mahkota kerajaan. Sebuah _Ikseongwan_ (topi mahkota berwarna hitam) bertahta apik di kepala sang Putra Mahkota. _Gakdae_ (sabuk) yang melingkar di perut dengan hiasan giok memperjelas statusnya sebagai penerus pemimpin negeri ini. Sebuah stempel emas kerajaan dengan tulisan _Wangseja_ , menjelaskan dengan gamblang keaslian status darah biru-nya.

Penampilannya begitu resmi dan memancarkan aura penuh wibawa. Hingga wajah tampan itu terlihat begitu memukau dengan rona keseriusan disana.

Jika Changmin merasa Yunho memukau, yang dirasakan Yunho saat melihat Changmin seolah tak bisa di deskripsikan. Ia memang meminta Changmin untuk berdandan secantik mungkin. Namun, ekspektasinya tak bisa menyaingi kenyataan yang tertampil di hadapannya.

Di istana, sudah sering kali ia melihat berbagai macam kecantikan para wanita, entah itu putri-putri dari selir sang Raja, putri-putri dari para bangsawan disana, dayang, ataupun para gisaeng . Namun semua kecantikan yang pernah ia lihat itu tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan kecantikan Changmin saat ini. Paras ayu itu terlihat begitu mempesona dengan penataan rambut yang membingkainya. Hanbok... Yunho mengedipkan mata saat memperhatikan hanbok yang di pakai oleh Changmin. Hanbok berwarna dasar putih dengan motif bunga Carnation merah.

Sebuah senyum terbentuk di wajah tampan Yunho saat benaknya bisa mengurai arti dari baju yang di pakai Changmin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Degg!**

Degupan keras dari dalam rongga dadanya membuat sedikir rona merah menghiasi wajah Changmin. Senyum yang muncul di wajah tampan Putra Mahkota entah mengapa membuatnya sedikit malu, namun merasa begitu senang dan bahagia.

"Kemarilah Jangmi."

Tersentak dari keterpesonaannya, Jangmi segera menghampiri sang Ayahanda.

" _Abeoji_."

"Jangmi, putriku, seperti yang bisa kau lihat, Yunho- _wangseja_ bertamu di rumah kita. Tujuan beliau kemari adalah ingin meminangmu sebagai istrinya. Apakah kau menerimanya?"

Raut terkejut yang nampak di wajah cantik Changmin bukanlah tipuan. Jujur, benar sekali ia merasa kaget. Tak menyangka sama sekali kalau tiba-tiba Ayahanda-nya menanyakan hal seperti itu.

Melirik sang Putra Mahkota yang memasang wajah serius, Changmin merasakan jantungnya melewatkan satu detakannya. Wajah serius itu berubah begitu lembut saat senyum terarah pada dirinya.

Changmin menundukkan wajahnya, tak sanggup berlama-lama menatap sang Putra Mahkota. " _Abeoji_ , kalau memang diijinkan, Jangmi merasa terhormat sekali untuk menerima pinangan dari Yunho- _wangseja_."

 **Clap!**

Sang Putra Mahkota menepukkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah puas. "Sudah di tentukan kalau begitu. Sesuai perjanjian kita, jika Shim Jangmi menyetujui pinangan yang kuajukan, berarti anda kalah dan menyerahkan Jangmi untuk menjadi mempelaiku."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari wajah lelah pemimpin keluarga Shim itu. "...pasti akan mengomel habis-habisan.."

Yunho menahan tawanya saat mendengar gerutuan kecil yang keluar dari bibir pria itu.

"Ah, karena saya terburu waktu, sekarang juga saya akan membawa Jangmi menuju Ibukota. Untuk barang-barangnya, bisa di kirimkan kalau sempat, karena kebutuhan Jangmi menjadi tanggunganku sepenuhnya."

"T-tapi _Wangseja_.."

"Saya tidak menerima penolakan. Saya ingin Jangmi bisa segera terbiasa dengan lingkungan istana. Karena bulan depan ia sudah akan menjadi istriku."

Kepala keluarag Shim itu menghembuskan nafas berat sambil memijat pelipisnya. "...akan membunuhku..."

"Pelayan, panggilkan semua anggota keluarga Shim dan semua pelayan. Jangmi akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

.

.

.

Setelah itu, Changmin merasakan dunia bergerak dengan cepat. Ibunda, kedua adik perempuan dan adik lelaki bungsunya berkumpul, diikuti dengan pelayan yang ada dirumah.

Pengumuman cepat dari Yunho membuat semua orang kaget. Namun tak ada satupun yang berani berkata apa-apa karena Putra Mahkota yang berbicara, dengan persetujuan dari sang kepala keluarga Shim.

Namun bukan berarti semuanya berjalan semulus itu.

Ketiga adiknya menampakkan raut kaget, senang, sekaligus sedih—terutama adik bungsunya, XiuMin. Namja cilik penerus nama keluarga Shim itu menangis dalam diam, dan nyaris merengek kalau saja ia tak ingat jika ada Putra Mahkota disana.

Dan hal yang paling membuat Changmin merasakan jantungnya seolah di tusuk sembilu, adalah saat ia berpamitan dengan sang Ibunda. Hanya anggukan dingin dengan raut wajah memancar rasa benci yang ia dapatkan.

Ingin sekali ia berlutut dan menghiba pada sang Ibunda untuk menjelaskan mengapa tatap kebencian itu terarah padanya. Namun satu remasan tangan Yunho pada jemarinya membuatnya menahan diri.

Mungkin, inilah jalan yang terbaik.

Menjauh dari keluarga ini... dan terutama dari sang Ibunda.

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu. Kami akan langsung melakukan perjalanan menuju Ibukota. Selamat tinggal dan sampai jumpa di saat kami melakukan upacara pernikahan." sang Putra Mahkota berpamitan sebelum ia meraih lembut tangan halus Changmin dan menuntunnya berjalan keluar.

"Selamat tinggal semuanya." ucap Changmin lirih sebelum ia berbalik dan mengikuti sang Putra Mahkota.

Sepanjang berjalan dari ruang pertemuan hingga pintu keluar, tak ada seorangpun yang berbicara.

Langkah Yunho terhenti. Menyebabkan Changmin yang agak melamun, tersentak dari lamunannya dan ikut berhenti. Ia melihat ke sekitar dan menemukan seseorang yang membuat langkah pangeran mahkota terhenti.

"Ga in- _ahjumma_..."

Disana, di depan rumah utama keluarga Shim, tepat di samping kereta kuda mewah, berdiri dayang paruh baya yang sudah mendampingi Changmin selama ini. Berdiri disana, lengkap dengan sebuah buntalan agak besar di tangannya.

"Kemanapun Nona Muda pergi, hamba akan selalu mendampingi Nona Muda." ucap pelayan tersebut. "Hamba tidak akan bisa tenang jika memikirkan akan ada orang asing yang akan mengurusi segala kebutuhan Nona Muda."

Yunho tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkan pelayan itu. Loyalitas yang di tunjukkan kepada Changmin, membuat hatinya ikut merasa senang.

"Kau boleh ikut. Sekarang, kalian berdua masuklah ke dalam kereta kuda. Aku akan didepan bersama Siwon."

Yunho memberikan tangannya untuk membanti Changmin menaiki kereta kuda. Diikui oleh sang pelayan.

"Yunho- _wangseja_ , anda juga masuklah ke kereta. Tidak mungkin hamba membiarkan Yunho-wangseja duduk di depan." ucap Changmin saat ia sudah masuk ke dalam kereta kuda yang masih luas.

Yunho tersenyum. "Aku akan berada satu kereta bersamamu kalau kita sudah resmi menikah, Jangmi. Sebelum itu, aku tidak mau reputasimu tercemar."

"Tapi Yunho- _wangseja_..."

"Kau duduk manislah didalam kereta, Jangmi." perintah Yunho dengan lembut. "Oh, aku lupa. Tak mungkin aku didepan dengan masih memakai semua ini."

Yunho dengan cepat melepas _Ikseongwan_ -nya. Memberikannya kepada Changmin yang ada di dalam kereta. "Simpan dan jaga ini untukku." ucap Yunho sebelum ia kini melepas _gakdae_ berhias giok, dan juga melepas _Gonryongpo_ -nya. Menyisakan sebuah baju sederhana yang Changmin lihat siang tadi ketika di hutan. "Nah, begini lebih pantas." ucap Yunho pada dirimya sendiri. Menyerahkan semua atribut ke-pangeran mahkota-annya kepada Changmin, ia berkata. "Aku akan membawamu tiba dengan selamat di Ibukota, calon istriku~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nona Muda, sudah satu jam berlalu, tapi wajah anda masih tetap bersemu."

.

.

.

.

.

 **~TBC~**

 **Haaaiiii~**

 **Ela balik lagi bawa lanjutan ini~~**

 **Maaf lama, lagi agak repot soalnya..**

 **Gimana dengan chap ini? Jangan sebel cz ada tambahan misteri soal perjanjian anatar Yunho sama abeoji-nya Changmin ya~ belom misteri dibalik crossdressnya Changmin. Soal Chami kucing beneran ato kucing jadi-jadin? Ra-Ha-Si-A~**

 **Btw, enaknya ini mpreg ato enggak ya? Hmmm...**

 **Buat : Raizel Jungshim(enceh bakal ada, habis Yunho nikahin Changmin dulu),** Mickeylove(thank you~), aXsisyeolliefujo(salam kenal juga~ soal mpreg, masih di perhitungkan), TyaWuryWK(heloo~ iya, gapapa lgsg review 3chap, sudah lanjut chap 4), Ria(sudah diboyong langsung tuuhh), )ya segitu dulu dong. Klo langsung nyosor, gak biarlah tetap misteri sampai waktunya tiba), hyena lee(iya, niatnya Yunho kan mau lgsg lamar Changmin. Ini skrg malah lgsg maen dibawa aja XD), shin min hyo(ibu changmin..nanti akan di ungkap~ ini Yunho udah bisa boyong Changmin~), xiluhan89(hahaha, maaf ya lama. Tapi yg penting tetep ela update kan~), ursolace(alter ego? Aduh, belibet kayaknya XD Iya, emang cepet, biar Changmin cepet diboyong ke Istana), hominshinki(tersika? Antara iya sama enggak, tergantung konteksnya XD mpreg juga masih dipikirkan~), L(sudah apdet~ itu Changmin udah diboyong Yunho~), luvhomin(amiin,ela juga berharap semoga cepet nikah itu Homin), ajib4ff(hahaha, jangan dong, kan mau changmin jadi permaisuri raja Yunho~ Sudah apdet ini~), toto-chan(wkwkwkwk, soal Chami, mari kita tunggu kedepannya. Apakah ia kucing jadi-jadian, ataukah kucing normal?), .75470(bersikukuh dong ya, niatnya kan emang pengen nikahin Changmin lebih tinggi dari Yunho kok. Cuma lebih tinggi dikit tapinya. Sudah lanjut ini~), Park Rinhyun-Uchiha(bumonim changmin kan bangsawan. Penerus keluarga Shim kan cocok. Yang cowok kan sih cowok jadi-jadin*ditimpuk* XDD), JiJoonie(hahaha, enggak yg pertama XD Belom ada enceh, nikah aja beloom!sabar ya Muti mesyum~), Minnie Chwangie(salma si mesyum! XD Chami enggak bisa di pelihara selain ama Yunho or Changmin~), Yu(Mesum! XD Ya Cuma dipegang aja sekilas. Di anu-anuinnya klo udah dinikahin dooongg~) TERIMA KASIH YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA BUAT REVIEW YANG KALIAN TINGGALKAN~

Last, jangan lupa ninggalin jejak lagi ya~

Salam, HoMinShipper HardCore, Ela_JungSim.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

 _"Aku akan membawamu tiba dengan selamat di Ibukota, calon istriku~"_

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Ela_JungShim presents**

 **An Alternate Universe FAN-FICTION**

 **"Takdir Cinta"**

 **Pairing : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : 5 of ?**

 **Desclaimer : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi. Yang Ela punya hanya plot fanfic, ide gila dan cinta buat TVXQ!**

 **Warn : TYPO's!**

 **This is HOMIN Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah HOMIN. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini. Simple.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHOMINOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Sesuai dengan yang di janjikan Yunho, di hari ketiga semenjak memulai perjalanan dari kediaman Shim, mereka akhirnya memasuki Ibukota.

"Nona muda, lihatlah, kita sudah mulai memasuki Ibukota." ucap Ga in sambil membuka sedikit tirai bambu.

"Benarkah? Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali aku ke Ibukota. Aku bahkan hanya ingat sedikit-sedikit mengenai Ibukota." seru Changmin penuh semangat. "Ga in- _ahjumma_ , apa menurutmu kita bisa turun dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini? Aku ingin sekali melihat-lihat suasana keramaian Ibukota."

"Hahahaha.. aku senang mendengarmu begitu bersemangat mengenai Ibukota." Suara yang berasal dari depan kereta mereka langsung membuat wajah Changmin memerah. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tak menyadari kalau seruannya tadi bisa terdengar sampai ke depan—Ke bagian depan dimana Yunho dan Siwon duduk sambil mengarahkan kuda mereka.

Seolah tahu kalau Changmin merasa malu, tawa Yunho kembali terdengar.

"Jangan merasa malu, Jangmi- _ah_. Aku yang didepan sini kan jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahmu yang sedang bersemu manis itu. Sungguh sayang sekali kan.." goda Yunho, yang malah membuat wajah Changmin makin memerah, dan tawa Yunho semakin keras.

Ga in, yang selama ini terus mendampingi nona muda-nya itu, turut tersenyum. Dalam hati ia merasa ikut berbahagia. Ia tahu bagaimana sulitnya hal yang di hadapi nona muda-nya itu setiap hari di rumah keluarga Shim. Tidak terlihat dari luar, tapi benar-benar membuat sakit di dalam hati. Namun selama tiga hari ini, ia bisa melihat nona muda-nya itu tersenyum, tertawa dan bersemu karena pangeran mahkota. Dan ia benar-benar turut merasa gembira.

"Lihatlah ke sebelah kiri, Jangmi- _ah_. Di belokan jalan itu terlihat sangat ramai karena disitulah letak pasar utama di Ibukota." Suara Yunho kembali terdengar hingga ke dalam kereta, dan langsung membuat Changmin menengokkan kepala ke arah yang di maksud Yunho. Wajahnya yang tadi berhiaskan rona merah karena malu, kini berganti dengan rasa penasaran dan semangat.

"Waaahhh... ramai sekali!" seru Changmin yang melihat begitu banyak orang berkumpul. Jika dibandingkan dengan pasar di daerah asalnya, keramaian yang ia lihat begitu luar biasa. Selain bahan makanan, berbagai pernak-pernik dan baju beraneka ragam terpampang nyata dalam lingkup penglihatannya. Menggelitik jiwa berbelanjanya—yang meskipun ia adalah lelaki, namun dalam karakternya sebagai Jangmi, jelas ia suka untuk menghias dirinya dengan baju-baju bagus dan berbagai aksesorisnya.

"Pasar utama tadinya terletak di jalan utama. Tapi dipindah karena sering terjadi kecelakaan saat kuda atau kereta kuda lewat, dan rakyat sedang terfokus untuk berbelanja. Maka dari itu, sekarang pasar-nya di pindah ke sebelah sana."

Changmin mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan penjelasan Yunho. Alasan yang logis dan masuk akal, serta begitu mementingkan rakyat biasa.

"Kalau penasaran, nanti saat kau sudah terbiasa dengan lingkungan istana, aku akan mengajakmu kesana."

" _Jinjja_?!" sambar Chagmin secepat kilat. " _Wangseja_ sudah berjanji loh. Karena itu nanti aku akan menagih janji ini ke _Wangseja_."

"Hahahahahahaha. Jangan khawatir. Aku selalu menepati janjiku. Bahkan janji kita tujuh tahun lalu-pun aku tepati kan?" goda Yunho yang langsung membuat Changmin terdiam. Rona merah jambu yang tadi sudah sempat menghilang, kembali muncul di paras manis Changmin.

Ga in yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi majikannya dengan putra mahkota, tersenyum bahagia. Ia meraih tangan halus nona muda-nya dan meremasnya lembut. "Hamba senang melihat nona muda begitu bahagia dengan Yunho- _wangseja_."

"H-huh? Ap-apa?"

"Begitukah? Aku jadi senang kalau bisa membuat Jangmi bahagia. Dan aku akan berusaha keras untuk membuat Jangmi selalu bahagia, sekarang dan selamanya." sahut Yunho dari kursi depan.

"Hamba akan menantinya dengan penuh harapan, Yunho- _wangseja_." balas sang dayang dengan penuh kesopanan.

"Oh, dan Ga in, katakan padaku."

"Ya, Yunho- _wangseja_?"

"Jangmi dari tadi tidak bersuara? Apakah di belakang situ ia sedang menunduk malu dengan muka bersemu dengan cantiknya?"

"Ya, anda ben— _hmpp_!"

"T-ti-tidak! Itu tidak benar."

Yunho tertawa kecil begitu suara Changmin terdengar. Calon istrinya itu, begitu mudah ia tebak. Dari dulu, tak berubah. Menggemaskan sekali.

"Lalu, kenapa dari tadi tidak bersuara?" kejar Yunho yang sepertinya senang sekali bisa menggoda calon istrinya itu.

"A-aku terdiam karena.. umm.. ka-karena aku sedang memperhatikan jalanan di sekitar sini."

"Hmmm? Jalanan yang kita lalui sekarang, apa yang mau di lihat dan diperhatikan? Kanan-kiri kita hanya terlihat tembok yang menjulang."

 _'Oh sial. Alasan apa lagi yang harus ia keluarkan?'_

Tawa kecil terdengar dari arah depan. "Ah, lihatlah, kita sudah sampai di istana."

Tak menyia-nyiakan pergantian topik yang di berikan oleh Yunho, Changmin menyahuti dengan penuh antusias. "Benarkah? Kita sudah sampai?"

" _Wangseja_! Yunho- _wangseja_! Demi dewa, syukurlah anda kembali dengan selamat!"

"Benar _Wangseja_! Kami semua di sini benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keselamatan _Wangseja_."

" _Wangbi_ begitu khawatir karena _Wangseja_ pergi diam-diam dan hanya membawa panglima Siwon sebagai pengawal. Beliau sudah akan mengerahkan pasukan untuk melalukan pencarian, tapi _Wangjeonha_ mencegah."

Changmin dan Ga in yang berada di dalam kereta hanya sanggup berpandang-pandangan. Para pengawal yang menjaga gerbang istana semuanya mengerumuni mereka, dan dari kalimat-kalimat yang mereka semua lontarkan, Changmin bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kepergian Yunho ke Hanyang, daerah asalnya itu dilakukan tanpa meminta persetujuan dari keluarga kerajaan. Pantas saja hanya ada satu orang yang mengawal _Wangseja_ yang notabene adalah penerus tahta kerajaan.

"Kalian semua ini berlebihan. Bukankah aku sudah meninggalkan surat yang menjelaskan kepergianku? _Wangbi-eommonim_ juga. Khawatir berlebihan." ujar Yunho dengan nadam setengah jengkel."

"Mana mungkin kami semua tidak khawatir? Yunho- _wangseja_ hanya membawa Panglima Siwon seorang."

"Benar, benar. Yunho- _wangseja_ harus selalu di kawal oleh satu pasukan lengkap!"

"Apalagi Yunho- _wangseja_ tak menyebutkan kemana Yunho- _wangseja_ akan pergi. Tentu saja semua orang di istana khawatir bukan kepalang."

"Sudah, sudah! Kalian semua berlebihan." ucap Yunho yang tak tahan mendengar celetukan-celetukan tak jelas dari mulut pengawal istana itu. "Aku baru melakukan perjalanan panjang dan membawa tamu penting."

Para pengawal itu langsung mengerti maksud dari Pangeran mahkota mereka, dan langsung membuka jalan. "Ah, baik, baik. Maafkan kami Yunho- _wangseja_. Silahkan."

Yunho mengangguk, dan Siwon di sampingnya bersiap mengemudikan kereta kuda mereka.

"Oh, dan jangan lupa, segera siapkan paviliun Timur Laut untuk tamu penting."

Tarikan nafas keras dan suara terkesiap mengikuti ucapan Yunho.

Kenapa begitu?

Karena semua orang tahu, paviliun Timur Laut yang berdekatan dengan paviliun Utara—tempat tinggal Putra Mahkota— , adalah paviliun yang disiapkan khusus untuk calon istri dari Putra Mahkota. Jadi, kepergian _Wangseja_ dan kepulangannya dengan membawa tamu penting itu... adalah memboyong calon permaisuri ke istana?!

"B-baik, Yunho- _wangseja_."

Dengan di iringi jawaban itu, Siwon melajukan kereta kuda mereka. Memasuki kawasan istana yang megah dan begitu luas. Masuk dari pintu masuk, kereta kuda langsung di arahkan ke bagian Timur.

"Kita sudah sampai." ucap Siwon yang menghentikan kereta mereka di depan sebuah paviliun berukuran besar, yang berdiri megah di tengah-tengah sebuah danau yang indah.

Yunho melompat turun, dan langsung membuka pintu untuk Changmin. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

" _Wangseja_ , tolong jangan lalukan ini pada hamba yang hanya bukan siapa-siapa ini." ucap Changmin yang merasa segan dan tak enak hati, meskipun ia tersenyum bahagia dalam hati.

"Raih tanganku dan biarkan aku melakukan ini semua demi ketentraman hatiku, Jangmi. Seorang _namja_ hanya akan tenang jika ia bisa selalu memastikan kenyamanan dan keselamatan calon istrinya."

Changmin hanya sanggup mengulum senyum yang begitu ingin merekah, dan dengan malu-malu meraih tangan terulur Yunho.

Genggaman yang kuat dan hangat menyelimuti tangan halus Changmin. Menuntun dan menopangnya dengan mantap saat ia turun dari kereta kuda.

"Terima kasih banyak, _Wangseja_." lirih Changmin saat kedua kakinya menapak tanah dengan mantap. Tersentak kecil saat menyadari kalau di belakang kereta mereka, berdiri sepuluh orang pengawal istana. Satu orang langsung maju dan membantu Ga in- _ahjumma_ turun dari kereta.

"Jangmi- _ah_ , sementara menunggu paviliun Timur Laut dipersiapkan, apakah keberatan jika membersihkan diri dan beristirahat setelah perjalanan jauh di paviliun Timur ini?"

Changmin terkesiap kaget dan menatap Yunho tak percaya. " _Wangseja_ , bu-bukankah..." Changmin berdehem kecil dan berusaha mengatur kekagetannya. Ada para pengawal di sekitar mereka, dan ia harus menunjukkan kepribadian yang tenang dan tidak bicara dengan tergagap. "Maafkan kelancangan hamba, _Wangseja_. Tetapi, bukankah paviliun Timur adalah paviliun hunian dari yang mulia _Wangbi_? Apakah tidak bermasalah jika hamba, orang asing dari pinggiran ini masuk dan beristirahat di dalam?" tanya Changmin, yang meskipun ini adalah kali kedua ia datang ke istana, namun waktu tujuh tahun di Hanyang tidak berlalu dengan percuma. Diam-diam ia sering membaca berbagai literatur yang berisikan pengetahuan seluk-beluk istana, juga dengan aturan ke-tata negara-an. Jadi ia tahu betul mengenai paviliun Timur, dan siapa yang menghuni-nya.

"Putri bangsawan Shim yang merupakan pemimpin daerah Hanyang bukanlah orang asing. _Eommonim_ -mu pun adalah teman masa kecil _Wangbi_." perjelas Yunho saat mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari sepasang bibir Changmin. Sepasang bibir berbentuk unik, dengan bagian atas yang datar namun memiliki sebuah tonjolan kecil yang begitu menggemaskan dan membuatnya ingin mengemut dan—ekhem! Yunho! Sadar! Ini bukan saat yang tepat! Nanti ia akan bisa menikmati bibir sewarna helaian bunga sakura itu jika mereka sudah menikah!

"..dan selain itu, Hanyang memang berada agak jauh dari Ibukota. Namun luas dan kemajuan provinsi Hanyang tidak kalah dari Ibukota. Shim Jangmi bukan orang asing dan bukan orang pinggiran. Shim Jangmi adalah calon mempelai istriku. Dan amat sangat wajar jika Shim Jangmi, _yeoja_ paling cantik di negeri ini, yang merupakan calon istriku, masuk dan beristirahat di paviliun Timur." tegas Yunho dengan nada final.

Mendengar semua kalimat yang keluar dari Putra Mahkota, Changmin tak bisa untuk tidak memberikan senyum termanisnya di iringi dengan rona merah menghiasi sepasang pipi itu dengan cantiknya. "Hamba mengerti, Yunho- _wangseja_. Maafkan hamba yang dengan lancang mempertanyakan kebaikan _Wangseja_." ucap Changmin sambil menundukkan badannya-yang langsung di cegah oleh Yunho.

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan. Tidak perlu menunduk, dan tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku." ucap sang Pangeran Mahkota. "Pelayan, umumkan kedatangan kami."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Begitu pelayan mengumumkan kedatangan Putra Mahkota dengan membawa Putri bangsawan Shim dari Hanyang—Shim Jangmi— ,Permaisuri segera menyambut kedatangan mereka. Memarahi sang Pangeran Mahkota yang pergi seenaknya hanya dengan membawa Panglima Choi tanpa memberitahukan tujuan yang jelas. Namun kemarahan itu langsung surut saat Pangeran Mahkota berkata kalau ia pergi untuk menjemput calon mempelai istrinya.

"Calon mempelai istri-mu, _Wangseja_?"

"Benar sekali, _Wangbi-eommonim_. Ananda pergi dari Ibukota untuk membawa calon istri ke Istana."

"Perkenalkan dia."

"Shim Jangmi. Putri dari Bangsawan Shim dari provinsi Hanyang."

Changmin yang sedari tadi berlutut dengan wajah tertunduk, mengangkat paras ayu-nya. Seulas senyum lembut di paras ayu itu membuat kecantikannya semakin terpancar.

"Yang mulia _Wangbi_ , perkenalkan, nama hamba Shim Jangmi. Putri sulung keluarga bangsawan Shim dari provinsi Hanyang. Tujuh tahun lalu, hamba pernah datang ke istana bersama dengan _Eommonim_ disaat acara penobatan Yunho- _wangseja_." sapa Changmin dengan tutur kata sopan dan suaranya yang lembut. Mengalun indah. Membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya seolah sedang mendengarkan orang yang sedang bernyanyi. Menghipnotis, dan menenangkan.

"Ah! Putri dari Yeonmi- _ah_. Aku mengingatmu. Tak kusangka, putri kecil dengan bakat luar biasa waktu itu, kini sudah tumbuh dengan sangat menawan." sambut Permaisuri dengan hangat. Bahkan setelah perkenalan singkat itu, Permaisuri menemani Changmin untuk makan bersama saat ia sudah selesai membersihkan diri dan berganti baju. Sementara Putra Mahkota kembali ke paviliun Utara—paviliun khusus untuk Putra Mahkota—untuk mandi dan beristirahat.

Sore harinya, saat baik Putra Mahkota maupun Changmin sudah beristirahat cukup, pelayan memberitahukan kalau paviliun Timut Laut sudah siap untuk di tempati. Tanpa menunggu apapun, Yunho segera menemui Changmin di paviliun Timur, dan memboyongnya untuk pindah ke paviliun Timur Laut.

"Jangmi, untuk sementara, ini akan menjadi tempat tinggalmu. Sampai saat kita menikah dan kau jadi Permaisuriku untuk tinggal di paviliun Timur." ucap Yunho saat mengantar Changmin melangkah masuk ke paviliun Timur Laut. "Ada tujuh dayang lain yang khusus untuk memenuhi segala kebutuhanmu, meskipun dayang utama-mu tetap saja Ga in- _ahjumma_." perjelas Yunho saat Changmin memberikan tatapan penuh tanya pada deretan dayang yang menunggu mereka disana.

"Malam ini akan diadakan jamuan khusus untul keluarga kerajaan untuk memperkenalkan dirimu. Jika tak ada kendala berarti, lusa akan ada jamuan berikutnya untuk memperkenalkanmu pada para bangsawan di ibukota, pejabat, dan juga tokoh ternama di ibukota. Dan jika semuanya berjalan dengan mulus bebas hambatan, setelahnya kita bisa segera menikah."

Changmin yang baru saja meminum air, nyaris saja tersedak.

"S-segera menikah, _Wangseja_?" tanya Changmin tak percaya. Ia... tidak paham. Ia memang tahu kalau Putra Mahkota membawanya ke istana untuk di jadikan mempelai. Namun yang tidak ia tahu adalah kalau rencana pernikahannya begitu... begitu dekat! Apalagi setahu-nya, ulang tahun ke-delapan belas Putra Mahkota masih enam bulan lagi.

"Tentu saja kita akan segera menikah. Seharusnya, di usia ke tujuh belas, seorang _Wangseja_ sudah diwajibkan untuk menikah. Jadi saat penobatan menjadi _Wangjeonha_ di tahun berikutnya, calon _Wangjeonha_ dan _Wangbi_ sudah saling bisa beradaptasi. Tapi karena aku masih perlu mengurusi banyak hal dan belum sempat menjemputmu, dari kemarin aku terus melontarkan berbagai alasan penundaan acara pernikahanku. Jadi, begitu aku membawa calon mempelaiku, jika tak ada masalah, secepatnya pernikahan akan segera di langsungkan." Yunho memberi penjelasan dengan lengkap pada calon istrinya itu. "Dan aku berharap setidaknya akhir minggu ini kita sudah terikat dalam hubungan pernikahan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah bagaimana, semuanya terjadi tepat seperti yang sudah di katakan Yunho. Besok Lusa, di akhir minggu semenjak kedatangan Changmin di Ibukota, adalah waktu di adakannya acara pernikahan Putra Mahkota Jung Yunho dengan Putri sulung keluarga Shim, Shim Jangmi.

Tidak ada yang menolak ataupun mengajukan protes secara blak-blak'an ketika Putra Mahkota memperkenalkan calon mempelai-nya. Putri dari keluarga bangsawan dengan keturunan musisi kerajaan, memiliki paras dan fisik yang tak tersandingi, juga dengan bakat seni yang luar biasa, serta pengetahuan yang cukup luas. Para bangsawan dan pejabat yang sebelum ini sudah mengajukan anak perempuannya untuk menjadi mempelai dari Putra Mahkota, tak menemukan sedikit celah-pun untuk menolak Shim Jangmi, meskipun dalam hati mereka sebenarnya ingin sekali.

Tak ada protes terdengar dan tak ada penolakan terucap, maka sudah bisa di langsungkan acara pernikahan Putra Mahkota.

Dan di hari ini, akan di adakan pertemuan keluarga inti kerajaan(Raja, Permaisuri, para Selir, Putra Mahkota dan juga Changmin), dengan tabib istana dan pembaca ramalan bintang. Jelas membuat Changmin panik bukan kepalang. Ia bisa mengelabui banyak orang secara kasat mata. Namun jika berhadapan dengan peramal bintang... yang membaca semua hal secara gamblang mengenai hal-hal rumit dan juga membaca masa depan... rahasia yang ia simpan, bisa ketahuan! Apalagi peramal bintang ini adalah seorang tua yang sudah menjadi pembaca ramalan bintang Istana selama berpuluh-puluh tahun, dan tak pernah melewatkan hal sekecil apapun. Rahasinya... pasti terbongkar!

 **.**

 **..**

 **...** dan... ia beserta Gain-ahjumma pasti akan di hukum berat! T^T Bagaimana iniiiii?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

Teheheee.. Annyeong~~

Ela akhirnya datang kembali~

Sudah ya, Ela cuma mau pesan(sebelum terkapar dengan tatoo jawa[baca:hasil kerokan] di badan), jangan lupa buat ninggalin jejak yaaaaa~

Semua review yg masuk selalu Ela baca n jadi penyemangat,-(thank you all, love you all so much!)-tapi maaf, kali ini nggak bisa balas satu2.. Di chap depan gapapa ya~ :* :*

Salam, HoMin Shipper Hardcore - Ela_Jungshim.

(Tepar)


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

Dan di hari ini, akan di adakan pertemuan keluarga inti kerajaan(Raja, Permaisuri, para Selir, Putra Mahkota dan juga Changmin), dengan tabib istana dan pembaca ramalan bintang. Jelas membuat Changmin panik bukan kepalang. Ia bisa mengelabui banyak orang secara kasat mata. Namun jika berhadapan dengan peramal bintang... yang membaca semua hal secara gamblang mengenai hal-hal rumit dan juga membaca masa depan... rahasia yang ia simpan, bisa ketahuan!

Apalagi peramal bintang ini adalah seorang tua yang sudah menjadi pembaca ramalan bintang Istana selama berpuluh-puluh tahun, dan tak pernah melewatkan hal sekecil apapun. Rahasinya... pasti terbongkar!

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...** dan... ia beserta Gain- _ahjumma_ pasti akan di hukum berat!

' _Bagaimana iniiiii?!' T^T_

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Ela_JungShim presents**

 **An Alternate Universe FAN-FICTION**

 **"Takdir Cinta"**

 **Pairing : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : 6 of ?**

 **Desclaimer : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi. Yang Ela punya hanya plot fanfic, ide gila dan cinta buat TVXQ!**

 **Warn : TYPO's!**

 **This is HOMIN Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah HOMIN. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini. Simple.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHOMINOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"Salam hormat kepada _Wangjeonha_ , salam hormat kepada _Wangbi_ , salam hormat kepada _Wangseja_ , dan seluruh keluarga kerajaan." sambut sang peramal kerajaan begitu mereka menginjakkan kaki di pelataran pintu masuk kediaman tabib dan peramal istana itu. Jo Ahnhae, sang peramal bintang merangkap tabib istana itu sudah berdiri di depan paviliunnya, sudah bersiap menyambut kedatangan mereka semua seolah ia sudah tahu akan kedatangan keluarga kerajaan, meski tanpa permberitahuan sebelumnya.

 _Well_ , ia seorang peramal bintang yang sudah berusia puluhan tahun. Jadi mungkin hal seperti ini bukan hal yang aneh lagi bagi anggota kerajaan.

Berbeda dengan Changmin yang melihat itu semua malah semakin menjadi gemetar di dalam hati. Kecemasan dan ketakutan adalah dua hal yang sedari tadi tak sanggup lepas terurai dari benaknya sedari tadi. Peramal bintang istana ini bukan orang sembarangan. Memiliki pengetahuan membaca masa depan dengan petunjuk dari bintang-bintang, dan seingat Changmin, keberadaan peramal inilah yang menyebabkan terungkapnya rencana pemberontakan di masa raja sebelum ini. Menjaga agar kerajaan ini terus besar dan berjaya dengan selalu memperhatikan petunjuk bintang adalah tugas dan panggilannya.

Dan Changmin tahu, bahwa ia adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Keberadaannya disini adalah sebuah masalah besar bagi ia, keluarganya, dan terutama bagi putra mahkota. Ia, yang seorang _namja_ , memakai baju _yeoja_ , dan akan diperkenalkan sebagai calon istri pilihan sang putra mahkota... jelas hanya sampai disini saja semua hal ini bisa berlangsung. Kebohongan—yang tidak ia maksudkan, tetatpi tetap ia jalani—ini akan langsung terbongkar dan terkuak di depan peramal bintang istana... dan disaksikan oleh seluruh anggota keluarga kerajaan.

 _'Oh Dewa Janshin, apa yang sudah hamba lakukan...'_

"Maafkan bila hamba terlalu lancang, tetapi hamba mohon agar nona Shim tidak perlu merasa cemas dengan keberadaan hamba." ucap sang peramal bintang sambil menatap lurus kepadanya.

Darah seolah surut dari wajahnya. Meninggalkannya pucat pasi saat membalas tatapan sang peramal yang seolah berkata bahwa ia tahu semua rahasianya. Rahasia besarnya yang mungkin akan membawa semua yang ia sayangi dalam kekacauan dan masalah besar.

"Jangmi, apa yang kau cemaskan nak?" tanya Wangbi yang sudah dekat dengannya saat ia beristirahat di Paviliun Timur waktu itu. _Yeoja_ yang menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka, memeluknya dan berkata padanya untuk menganggapnya sebagai Ibu kandung sendiri itu menatapnya khawatir... dan Changmin merasa bahwa ia pantas berakhir di neraka atas kebohongan yang sudah ia lakukan.

"Ha-hamba—"

"Sebuah tradisi khusus dalam keluarga tidak akan muncul tanpa suatu alasan kuat untuk dilakukan. Dan anda, nona Shim, merupakan alasan kuat mengapa tradisi keluarga Shim harus dilakukan. Meskipun setelah ini, tradisi itu sudah bisa dihentikan." potong sang peramal bintang sebelum Changmin bisa berkata-kata.

.

.

..

..

...

...

Changmin terkesiap kaget dan kedua bola mata itu melebar tak percaya. Kedua tangannya yang menutup mulutnya itu kini bergetar. Sama seperti tubuhnya yang kini gemetaran karena shock yang melanda.

"...pe-peramal bintang... be-benarkah i-itu..?" tanya Changmin saat ia bisa menemukan suaranya.

Sang peramal bintang itu mengangguk meyakinkan. "Hamba sudah disumpah untuk tidak berkata dusta dan memberikan semua yang hamba bisa untuk kejayaan kerajaan Silla." ucap sang peramal bintang itu khidmad. " _Wangjeonha_ , _Wangbi_ , dan semuanya, silahkan masuk ke dalam dan beristirahat. Hamba akan mengadakan upacara pembacaan bintang saat matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya dan bintang-bintang mulai muncul terang. _Wangseja_ , hamba menyarankan agar _Wangseja_ mendampingi nona Shim."

Tanpa kata-kata, Yunho segera memposisikan dirinya di samping Changmin, dan satu tangannya meraih tangan halus Changmin dan meremasnya pelan. Menenangkannya yang masih gemetaran.

"Peramal Jo, bisakah kau menjelaskan kebingungan yang melanda kami semua sekarang ini?" tanya _Wangjeonha_ yang mengutarakan kebingungan semua orang dengan interaksi yang barusan terjadi dengan calon istri putra-nya itu. Kata-kata yang diucapkan itu disamarkan hingga sepertinya hanya sang peramal dan putri bangsawan Shim saja yang mengerti cara mengurai benang teka-teki tersebut.

"Mengenai hal itu, keluarga Shim yang merupakan keluarga musisi kerajaan, memiliki sebuah tradisi yang diturunkan dari semenjak 100tahun lalu. Keluarga Shim selalu melahirkan seorang putri sebagai anak pertama mereka, dan..."

Changmin yang sudah mulai bisa menenangkan dirinya, kembali terlonjak kaget mendengar kata-kata sang peramal itu. _'Tidak mungkin... apakah ia akan membongkar rahasia keluarga Shim dan... Oh dewa Janshin, ia belum siap...'_

Sebuah remasan hangat ditangannya membuatnya mendongak. Menemukan sepasang mata hangat sang Putra Mahkota yang tersenyum menenangkan itu membuat gemetar ditubuhnya mereda.

"...setiap putri sulung mereka menikah, keluarga sang _namja_ harus mengambil nama marga Shim, dan bukan sebaliknya. Dan tradisi itu bisa berhenti sekarang, karena tidak mungkin untuk Putra Mahkota mengambil nama marga Shim. Hamba rasa nona Shim merasa cemas karena tradisi keluarganya bertentangan dengan tradisi keluarga kerajaan."

Changmin tanpa sadar mengeluarkan helaan nafas lega. Peramal istana itu memang tidak berbohong, namun ia tidak sepenuhnya mengungkapkan semuanya, dan itu membuat Changmin benar-benar bersyukur. Raut muka pucat dan cemasnya itu berganti kelegaan, yang membuat _Wangjeonha_ , _Wangbi_ dan anggota keluarga kerajaan lain tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menyimpan kecemasan besar mengenai tradisi keluargamu, _putriku_. Dan aku ikut merasa lega karena kita kemari dan membuat semuanya jelas. Kau tidak perlu merasa cemas lagi, _putriku_." ucap _Wangjeonha_ yang akhirnya merasa pilihan putra-nya itu tidak salah.

Mencemaskan mengenai tradisi keluarganya yang bertentangan dengan tradisi keluarga kerajaan hingga menjauhkan diri dari putranya selama 7 tahun. Berusaha menolak semua usaha putra-nya selama 7 tahun ini untuk menjadikannya mempelai—yang merupakan hal yang paling di impikan oleh seluruh _yeoja_ di seluruh wilayah kerajaan. Bahkan barusan ia saksikan sendiri betapa cemas dan pucatnya paras ayu itu, ia bisa melihat kalau calon menantunya itu memiliki hati yang lembut, pengertian, dan rasa cintanya pada putra mahkkota benar-benar besar. Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya memanggil calon menantunya itu sebagai _'putriku'_. Tanda bahwa ia sudah menerima Shim Jangmi dalam keluarganya.

"Terima kasih banyak, _Wangjeonha_." balas Changmin sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Ia merasa lega sekaligus merasa bersalah. Lega, karena rahasia besar-nya tidak terbongkar, dan malah mendapatkan restu secara tidak langsung dari _Wangjeonha_. Tapi sekaligus merasa bersalah karena ia membohongi orang-orang baik ini.

"Karena upacara pembacaan bintang baru akan dilaksanakan sore nanti, ada baiknya kita semua beristirahat dulu." titah sang _Wangjeonha_ sambil berjalan masuk ke kediaman peramal bintang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMINOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mengikuti arahan dari sang peramal bintang, Yunho tidak menjauh dari sisi Changmin. Di kamar istirahat yang diperuntukkan untuk Changmin, Yunho menyamankan dirinya disana. Satu tangannya masih bertaut dengan jemari lentik Changmin.

Duduk bersila, ia menarik Changmin untuk masuk ke dalam pangkuannya. Melingkarkan satu lengan di pinggang ramping Changmin, tangan Yunho yang lain meraih jemari Changmin dan membawa jemari lentik nan halus itu ke bibirnya. Mengecupnya.

"Changmin- _ah_ , takdir cintaku, maafkan aku yang tidak menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Membuatmu cemas dan panik sampai tadi wajahmu begitu pucat pasi. Tapi itu semua harus kulakukan karena peramal Jo yang menyuruhku. Kalau aku tahu betapa ini semua begitu menakutkan untukmu, akan aku langgar janjiku pada peramal Jo." ucap Yunho penuh penyesalan.

Changmin langsung mendongak. Mencari sepasang mata almond itu, dan menemukan kejujuran disana.

Namun saat ia bisa memahami benar arti kalimat Yunho, Changmin berusaha menarik dirinya dari Yunho—yang berbuah kegagalan karena sepertinya Yunho sudah menebak reaksi Changmin dan mengeratkan pelukan dan genggamannya pada Changmin. Bibir berbentuk hati itu mengecup di daun telinganya dan membisikkan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan, dan membuat tubuhnya terdiam pasrah.

"Maksud _Wangseja_ , anda sudah tahu kalau peramal bintang itu tidak akan membocorkan rahasia hamba, dan _Wangseja_ tidak memberitahukan hal itu pada hamba? Apakah _Wangseja_ tahu kalau dari semalam hamba begitu panik dan cemas? Hamba takut, _wangseja_. Hamba benar-benar ketakutan karena kita akan mendatangi peramal bintang istana yang kemampuannya begitu tersohor, dan kebohongan besar ini akan terkuak di hadapan seluruh keluarga kerajaan. Hamba cemas memikirkan seperti apa hukuman yang akan hamba dan seluruh keluarga Shim dapatkan jika rahasia ini terbongkar. Dan... dan hamba benar-benar ketakutan membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan _Wangseja_ terima dari _Wangjeonha_. Apakah _Wangseja_ tahu itu?"

Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Changmin saat ia mendengar kata demi kata yang terlontar dari bibir sewarna sakura itu. Tidak berteriak, tidak diucapkan dengan penuh penekanan, tapi bulir demi bulir kalimat itu diucapkan dengan lirih, dengan suara yang bergetar, dan itu benar-benar terasa menyayat hati Yunho. Membuatnya merasa begitu bersalah.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, Changmin- _ah_. Tidak bisa aku memberikan alasan lain sampai membuatmu merasa begitu ketakutan selain karena peramal Jo yang menyuruhku berjanji tidak menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu. Maafkan aku." lirih Yunho penuh penyesalan.

" _Wangse_ —"

"Permisi, peramal bintang dan tabib istana Jo Ahnhae meminta ijin untuk bertemu dengan Yunho- _wangseja_ beserta Putri bangsawan Shim."

"Persilahkan masuk." sahut Yunho yang masih belum melepaskan Changmin dari pangkuannya, dan masih memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan kelancangan hamba mengganggu waktu Yunho- _wangseja_ bersama nona Shim. Tapi hamba rasa ini adalah waktu bagi hamba untuk menjelaskan semuanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~TBC~**

 **Welcome back, Changmin!**

 **Welcome back, Yunho!**

 **Welcome back, TVXQ!**

 **And finally, Ela_Jungshim is back~!**

 **Dari jam 9 pagi sampai stghh 12 siang ini, dapat 6lembar word dan 1600-an words masih pantas untuk jadi update-an pertama Takdir Cinta setelah sekian lama hiatus kan? #ditimpuk**

 **Biarpun pendek, semoga setelah ini apdetannya bisa kembali normal dan Ela bisa jauh-jauh dari penagih2 fanfic di fb maupun di wa *lirikparapelaku**

 **Btw, Ela mau promosi nih, project BULK BUYING album TVXQ! Pembelian album TVXQ(waktu nanti comeback korea) dalam jumlah besar dengan mengumpulkan seluruh pesanan melalui satu pintu. Beli albumnya bisa minimal 1, atau lebih, dan pembayarannya bisa melalui 3 cara. lunas(waktu harga album sudah keluar), DP min 50rb dan pelunasan sisanya waktu pengumuman harga album, dan tabungan kepada tim sebesar 50ribu/2minggu sampai hari diumumkannya harga album. Untuk info lebih jelas, silahkan kunjungi page facebook TVXQ and HMS Indonesia, atau follow instagram TVXQ_INAProject dan twitter TVXQ_INAProject**

 **Yang mau add fb or twitter ela juga bisa koq. Namanya jelas Ela_Jungshim~**

 **Sekian,s sampai bertemu di update-an berikutnya~**

 **Salam HOMINshipper hardcore**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Maafkan kelancangan hamba mengganggu waktu Yunho-_ wangseja _bersama nona Shim. Tapi hamba rasa ini adalah waktu bagi hamba untuk menjelaskan semuanya."_

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Ela_JungShim presents**

 **An Alternate Universe FAN-FICTION**

 **"Takdir Cinta"**

 **Pairing : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : 7 of ?**

 **Desclaimer : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi. Yang Ela punya hanya plot fanfic, ide gila dan cinta buat TVXQ!**

 **Warn : TYPO's! Silla-era. Mention of Mpreg. Crossdress.**

 **This is HOMIN Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah HOMIN. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini. Simple.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHOMINOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Yunho semenjak kecil sudah mengetahui kalau ia tidak sama seperti orang lain. Terlahir sebagai putra pertama dari Raja dan Permaisuri dalam sebuah kerajaan membuatnya memiliki posisi yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan anak seusia-nya yang lain. Pangeran-pangeran dan puteri-puteri lain—saudara yang lahir dari selir-selir raja—, baik lebih tua ataupun lebih muda darinya, semuanya diharuskan memperlakukan dirinya dengan lebih hormat. Dan jujur saja, itu semua terasa menyesakkan.

Ditambah dengan hari-harinya yang begitu sibuk. Diharuskan mempelajari segala hal, dan dituntut untuk selalu memberikan hasil yang lebih baik daripada pangeran-pangeran lainnya. Semuanya terasa melelahkan.

Sampai suatu hari, di perayaan ulang tahunnya yang ke-10, sekaligus hari pengangkatannya sebagai _Wangseja_ —Putra Mahkota—,ia bertemu dengannya. Senyum sopan yang selalu terpasang di wajahnya itu menghilang ketika pandangannya menangkap sosok kecil yang berdiri di samping seorang penari anggun.

 _Cantik_.

Usianya memang masih sepuluh tahun. Tapi dalam 6 atau 7 tahun lagi ia sudah dituntut untuk menikah, dan banyak sekali gadis-gadis seusia atau lebih kecil darinya diperkenalkan padanya. Puteri-puteri bangsawan di sekitar istana, pun begitupula dengan saudara dari para selir yang memiliki seorang anak perempuan, semuanya dipetemukan padanya. Berharap bisa menarik perhatian sang putra mahkota semenjak dini.

Mungkin bagi orang lain, gadis-gadis itu cantik. Namun baginya yang tumbuh dengan melihat sosok _Wangbi_ - _eommonim_ -nya, tidak ada yang sanggup mengalahkan kecantikan sang _eommonim_ dimatanya.

Sampai saat sosok gadis kecil itu seolah menyedot perhatian Yunho untuk fokus padanya.

 _Manis_.

Itu yang terbersit di benak Yunho ketika melihat sosok kecil itu memberanikan diri untuk berdiri di samping ibunda-nya, memberikan salam kepada _Wangjeonha_ dan _Wangbi_.

 _"Hamba mengucapkan Selamat Ulang Tahun dan Selamat untuk pengangkatan_ Wangseja _hari ini."_

Saat sepasang mata bulat penuh binar itu terfokus kepadanya, disertai sebuah senyuman manis tersungging di bibirnya, Yunho tahu bahwa saat itu hati dan dunianya sudah digenggam oleh seorang Shim Jangmi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menyelinap untuk menemui Jangmi, melihat Jangmi secara dekat dan seksama berujung pada kalimat impulsif

 _"Aku suka. Mau menjadi permaisuriku suatu hari nanti? Mau menikah denganku?"_

Dan Yunho tak pernah satu kali-pun menyesali kalimat itu.

Meskipun saat itu ia tahu kalau Jangmi itu ternyata bukan anak perempuan, namun seorang laki-laki bernama Shim Changmin, ia tak peduli. Dalam waktu yang sekejap itu, perhatiannya sudah sepenuhnya hanya tertuju pada Changmin. Hatinya sudah terisi penuh oleh seorang anak laki-laki kecil dengan mata bulat dan tingkah yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

Membuatnya menangis dan melihat segala ekspresi panik, takut, dan terakhir melihatnya bersemu merah membuatnya merasakan perasaan protektif sekaligus membangunkan rasa posesif-nya.

Hanya ia satu-satunya orang yang boleh melihat semua ekspresi di wajah manis itu. Semua senyum dan tatapan sepasang binar-binar mata bulat itu hanya boleh terarah padanya seorang. Ia ingin Changmin menjadi miliknya, dan ia akan memberikan segala perhatian dan kasih sayangnya agar Changmin selalu bahagia di sisinya.

Namun ia dibuat kecewa dan marah saat ia memberitahu _Wangbi-eommonim_ kalau ia menginginkan Shim Jangmi sebagai istrinya, esoknya rombongan keluarga Shim pergi meninggalkan istana.

Di saat itulah peramal Jo tiba-tiba mengunjungi kediamannya. Menjelaskan semuanya, dan membuatnya menjadi benar-benar yakin kalau ia akan bisa memperistri Changmin. Membuat amarah yang begitu ingin ia tujukan pada keluarga Shim akhirnya perlahan menghilang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tahun demi tahun berlalu dengan segala penolakan dari keluarga Shim. Dan ia sendiri tak pernah mendengar kabar dari Changmin-nya. Ia hanya bisa percaya pada kalimat peramal Jo, bahwa selama Chami, kucing putih kecilnya itu tidak pulang kepadanya, Changmin disana masih selalu mengingat dan menginginkannya juga.

Dalam beberapa tahun itu, saat masa puber mendatanginya, tidak sekali-dua kali ia mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri. Mengapa kenyataan bahwa Changmin-nya adalah seorang yang bergender sama dengannya, tidak meruntuhkan niatnya untuk memperistrinya?

Jika di bilang ia menyukai sesama jenis, mengapa ia tidak pernah merasa tertarik melihat namja lainnya?

Dan ia bisa meng-apresiasi _yeoja_ cantik, namun tak sekejap-pun ia merasa ketertarikan saat melihat lekukan-lekukan tubuh indah itu menari di hadapannya.

Yang terjadi malah malamnya ia memimpikan jika itu adalah Changmin yang menari di hadapannya. Sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang _namja_ yang kecantikannya mengalahkan _yeoja_ manapun.

Dengan tidak sabar, ia melucuti segala kain yang membungkus tubuh langsing itu hingga tubuh dengan anatomi yang serupa namun tak sama dengannya itu terpampang polos di hadapannya—dan ia bisa merasakan miliknya sudah berdiri tegak dengan hasrat menggelora dalam setiap tetes darahnya.

Menggeram seperti seekor binatang buas, Yunho dengan cepat menyusuri jengkal demi jengkal tubuh di hadapannya itu. Sepasang bibir dan mulutnya memuja setiap inchi tubuh yang tersaji dihadapannya.

Meraih bukti kelelakian dari _namja_ yang terbaring di bawahnya, dan memberikan kenikmatan demi kenikmatan yang membuat _namja_ dibawahnya bernafas tersengal, melenguh dan mendesah penuh nikmat. Tak sanggup menahan diri, ia menggesekkan penisnya pada kejantanan Changmin dan mengocoknya bersamaan. Menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat demi mencari friksi nikmat dari gesekan penisnya pada kejantanan Changmin, sekaligus tangannya tak berhenti bergerak naik turun memberi kenikmatan pada mereka berdua, Yunho akhirnya menggeramkan nama Changmin saat ia mencapai puncak kenikmatannya—dan terbangun dengan pakaian dalamnya yang sudah basah kuyup oleh cairannya sendiri.

Dan setelah berkali-kali mengalami mimpi basah dengan hanya Changmin sebagai bintang porno pribadinya, Yunho akhirnya mengerti bahwa ia bukan namja normal, tapi juga bukan seorang homoseksual. Ia hanya seorang _Changmin-seksual_. Itu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan saat akhirnya peramal Jo mendatangi kediamannya dan mengatakan sudah saatnya ia menjemput calon istrinya, Yunho tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ia segera bersiap-siap dan menyeret Choi Siwon untuk menemaninya ke Hannyang. Menjemput Changminnya, membawanya ke istana dan akhirnya ia bisa memiliki Changmin dengan senyum manis dan sepasang mata bulat cantk itu untuk dirinya seorang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **~Takdir Cinta~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan saat ini, seorang Jung Yunho benar-benar merasa bersalah karena membuat tubuh dalam pelukannya itu masih gemetaran karena ia tidak menjelaskan bahwa peramal Jo tidak akan membeberkan kenyataan bahwa Changmin adalah seorang namja di depan keluarga kerajaan.

"Maafkan kelancangan hamba mengganggu waktu Yunho- _wangseja_ bersama nona Shim. Tapi hamba rasa ini adalah waktu bagi hamba untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Hamba terlahir dari keluarga peramal bintang yang sudah turun-temurun mengabdi pada kerajaan Silla, dan selalu mengharapkan kejayaan kerajaan ini selalu terjaga." mulai peramal Jo saat ia duduk di depan kedua orang yang ia tahu akan membuat negara Silla bisa semakin besar.

"Peramal demi peramal sebelum hamba, semua menuliskan hasil ramalannya dalam sebuah gulungan demi gulungan kertas dengan nama mereka masing-masing, agar semua petunjuk bintang yang mungkin tidak terlaksana di usianya, masih bisa menjadi petunjuk bagi penerusnya."

"Tiga puluh tahun lalu, hamba membaca petunjuk bintang-bintang yang memberikan tanda bahwa sebuah bintang besar dan kuat akan lahir dalam keluarga kerajaan. Namun banyak debu bintang yang menutupi jalannya dan mungkin bisa menjatuhkannya. Dan saat itu hamba baru menyadari keberadaan bintang lain di samping bintang besar itu. Bintang itu kecil, cemerlang sebenarnya, tapi seluruhnya tertutup oleh kabut gelap yang membuat hamba sebelumnya tak menyadari keberadaan bintang kecil itu. Bintang kecil penuh kabut itu bergerak mendampingi sang bintang besar, dan bersama-sama bintang yang besar itu menjadi semakin bersinar dan semakin kuat. Seluruh debu bintang yang tadinya berkeliling di sekitar bintang besar perlahan pudar dan menghilang."

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Changmin. Ia sudah mendengar ramalan ini tujuh tahun lalu dan sudah mengerti artinya. "Mungkin aku adalah bintang yang besar itu. Namun tanpa keberadaan sang bintang kecil berkabut itu, mungkin debu bintang itu akan selalu mengitariku dan akhirnya membuatku jatuh."

Ia tersenyum saat merasakan Changmin meraih tangannya yang masih melingkar di pinggang Changmin, dan menyatukan jari-jari mereka berdua. Jemari lentik itu meremas lembut tangannya, seolah berkata kalau _'Aku tak akan membiarkanmu jatuh'._

"Pada hari-hari mendekati kelahiran Yunho- _wangseja_ , hamba bisa melihat keberadaan bintang besar itu semakin jelas. Dan saat itu hamba tahu kalau bintang besar itu memang menunjuk pada kelahiran Yunho- _wangseja_. Dengan berhati-hati, hamba memberitahukan kepada Yang Mulia _Wangjeonha_ dan _Wangbi_ , jika dimasa depan Yunho- _wangseja_ tidak bisa menemukan permaisuri yang tepat, jika sang bintang besar tak bisa menemukan bintang kecil berkabutnya, maka takdir kejayaan Silla yang akan dibawa oleh Yunho- _wangseja_ tidak bisa terlaksana."

"T-tapi peramal bintang Jo, apakah anda benar-benar yakin kalau bintang kecil berkabut itu adalah aku?" tanya Changmin.

"Changmin..."

Yunho seketika itu merasakan tubuh dalam pelukannya itu menggeliat. Dengan tidak sepenuhnya rela, ia melonggarkan pelukannya pada Changmin, dan menemukan sepasang mata bulat Changmin menatap langsung padanya.

" _Wangseja_... hamba hanya tidak ingin kalau-kalau bintang kecil berkabut itu bukan hamba, dan hamba hanya akan menyeret jatuh wangseja bersama hamba... Hamba benar-benar tidak ingin hal itu terjadi..."

Changmin menundukkan kepalanya di bahunya, dan meskipun lirih, ia masih bisa mendengar gumaman Changmin. "..hamba benar-benar tidak sanggup jika membayangkan bahwa keberadaan hamba malah akan membuat _Wangseja_ jatuh..."

Yunho tersenyum lembut mendengarkan pernyataan Changmin itu. Ia memeluk erat sosok yang semenjak awal sudah menggenggam hatinya, dan sekarang ia bisa merasa tenang karena orang yang sudah ia percayakan untuk selalu menjaga hatinya itu benar-benar memikirkan dirinya sedemikian rupa. Kebahagiaan benar-benar memenuhi hatinya. Karena saat orang yang kau cinta ternyata juga mencintaimu dengan sama besarnya, saat itulah kau menemukan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.

"Nona muda Shim tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Begitu Yunho- _wangseja_ terlahir, hamba mengunjungi perpustakaan pribadi keluarga Jo yang menyimpan seluruh catatan ramalan dari setiap generasi. Dan hamba akhirnya menemukan sebuah gulungan perkamen yang sudah berusia seratus tahun. Dalam tulisan peramal sebelum hamba, ada sebuah tulisan mengenai keluarga Shim. Disitu tertuliskan bahwa di suatu masa nanti, garis keturunan keluarga Shim akan bersinggungan dengan keluarga kerajaan dalam bentuk terlahirnya bintang berkabut yang akan membantu keberadaan bintang besar paling bersinar dalam keluarga kerajaan."

"Tapi untuk hal itu bisa terjadi, garis keturunan utama keluarga Shim harus selalu di lanjutkan oleh anak pertama dari keluarga Shim yang akan selalu terlahir sebagai seorang _yeoja_ dengan bakat seni yang akan membuat nama keluarga Shim selalu terkenal. Setiap anak pertama keluarga Shim dinikahkan, sang _namja_ harus mau mengikuti nama marga keluarga Shim. Jika anak pertama yang terlahir bukanlah seorang _yeoja_ , ia harus dibesarkan sebagai seorang _yeoja_ , dinikahkan dengan _namja_. Ia akan tetap bisa hamil dan melahirkan keturunan berikutnya keluarga Shim dengan bantuan dari keluarga peramal istana. Karena jika hal itu ntidak dilakukan, garis keturunan keluarga Shim tidak akan bisa berlanjut, dan nantinya bintang berkabut itu tidak terlahir. Kalau bintang berkabut itu tidak terlahir, maka bintang besar itu bisa jatuh, dan itu menjadi awal runtuhnya kejayaan negara Silla."

"Karena hal itulah, selalu ada satu pengikut keluarga hamba yang dikhususkan memantau keluarga Shim dalam setiap keturunannya. Jika ada pelanggaran dalam aturan ini, maka keluarga Shim akan dianggap mengkhianati keluarga kerajaan dan mendapat hukuman. Dan semua aturan itu terbayar saat tiga tahun dari kelahiran Yunho- _wangseja_ , hamba melihat kelahiran bintang berkabut itu, dan tak lama kemudian hamba mendapat laporan mengenai kelahiran anak pertama keluarga Shim yang ternyata merupakan seorang _namja_. Dari situ hamba tahu kenapa bintang itu berkabut. Karena bintang itu terlahir dalam sosok _namja_ yang harus terselimutkan dalam penyamarannya sebagai seorang _yeoja_."

Penjelasan detail dari peramal Jo membuat Yunho mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan Changmin tujuh tahun lalu. Saat Changmin kecil menjelaskan kalau peramal kerajaan memerintahkan setiap anak pertama keluarga Shim haruslah seorang _yeoja_. Kalau yang terlahir seorang _namja_ , harus tetap dididik, diperkenalkan dan hidup seterusnya sebagai seorang _yeoja_. Kalau itu tidak dituruti, keluarga Shim akan dihukum berat dan garis keturunan keluarga Shim akan berakhir.

Ia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau semuanya itu berawal dari ratusan tahun lalu. Yang ia tahu dari peramal Jo hanyalah kalau Changmin adalah bintang kecil berkabutnya, dan mereka sudah dijodohkan oleh sang penguasa alam sendiri ratusan tahun lalu.

"...jadi, keharusan Changmin dididik dan dibesarkan sebagai seorang _yeoja_ karena itu..." gumamnya tak percaya.

"Benar sekali Yunho- _wangseja_. Dan nona Shim, hamba sebagai perwakilan dari keluarga peramal bintang Jo, meminta maaf atas segala ketidaknyamanan yang harus dilalui oleh keluarga Shim dari semenjak seratus tahun lalu hingga saat ini. Kami semua tidak bermaksud menyusahkan keluarga Shim, dan hanya mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk kerajaan Silla. Setelah ini, semua aturan dan tradisi keluarga Shim yang berhubungan dengan ramalan dari keluarga Jo bisa dihentikan."

Yunho menatap Changmin yang masih ia peluk dihadapannya. Tangannya dengan sigap mengusap air mata yang ia lihat menetes dari ujung mata cantik itu. "Changmin- _ah_... _uljimma_.."

Kebingungan melanda Yunho saat ia melihat sepasang mata yang berair itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lebar. "Ha-hamba tidak menangis karena sedih, _Wangseja_. Ha-hamba hanya bersyukur karena hamba-lah bintang berkabut milik _Wangseja_. Bintang yang bisa membantu _Wangseja_... dan tidak membuat _Wangseja_ jatuh. Hamba menangis karena bahagia _Wangseja_..."

Yunho tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengecup dahi dan kedua mata Changmin. Menghapus jejak air mata dari pipi putih bersih itu dengan sayang dan penuh kelembutan.

Melihat kedua insan yang sepertinya sudah melupakan keberadaannya itu, peramal Jo kembali berdehem. "Hamba mohon undur diri karena keberadaan hamba sudah tidak diperlukan kembali disini. Anda berdua bisa beristirahat dulu berdua disini. Sebelum acara petang nanti dimulai, hamba akan menyuruh dayang untuk tidak menganggu anda berdua dan hanya akan mengingatkan jika waktunya sudah dekat." Yunho mengangguk sambil memberikan cengirannya pada peramal Jo.

"Dan agar tidak kembali mengagetkan nona muda Shim, tolong bersiap-siap untuk menikah besok lusa, karena hamba sudah membaca petunjuk bintang bertepatan dengan kedatangan anda ke istana. Sebelum itu, mohon agar nona muda Shim sebelum upacara pernikahan menyempatkan diri bertemu secara pribadi dengan hamba tanpa dampingan siapapun selain dayang Gain, karena hamba harus menjelaskan mengenai detail persiapan malam pertama nona Shim dan Yunho-wangseja. Hamba permisi dahulu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

"...Changmin-ah, bisakah kau keluar dari dalam lemari? Aku benar-benar ingin melihatmu yang bersemu merah sampai ke telinga dan leher itu~" goda Yunho yang hanya terkikik kecil saat begitu peramal Jo keluar, Changmin-nya itu langsung melepakan diri dari pelukannya, dengan mata membulat lucu dengan muka memerah hingga ke telinganya—dan langsung melesat masuk ke dalam lemari kosong yang memang ada didalam ruangan mereka itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~TBC~**

 **Ela_JungShim is back~!**

 **Yeaaaayyyy~ Ela akhirnya bisa kembali menulis lagi~ Jadi ceritanya, sesudah Ela posting chapter 6, Ela siap-siap untuk program operasi Lasik buat mata minus Ela yang udah parah. Alhamdulillah tgl 30 Agustus kemaren tindakan Lasik-nya berjalan lancar. Masa penyembuhan yang bikin Ela pakai kacatama hitam dan menjauh dari komputer dan TV sudah selesaaaiiiii~ dan siang habis dzuhur ini Ela bisa mulai mengetik dan jadilah chapter ini~!**

 **Semoga ke depannya bisa lancar ngetik lagi, karena hari demi hari-nya Ela sudah dipenuhi dengan TVXQ lagiii~ My Muse already back~**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan review penyemangat buat Ela ya~**

 **Salam, HoMinShipper HardCore, Ela_jungshim**


End file.
